


A Pirata e a Sereia

by Cintilantestan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Neverland (Peter Pan), Oblivious Catra (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Pirates, Sirens, Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cintilantestan/pseuds/Cintilantestan
Summary: "Estaria na hora da capitã Catra virar uma gatinha domesticada?Catra pensou sobre isso por exatos seis segundos, mas a vida de quenga era boa demais pra largar, então não. O que ela precisava era de um orgasmo e se ninguém fosse dar um a ela, ela mesma o faria.Além do mais, ninguém com os neurônios em pleno funcionamento se interessaria por ela. "plágio é crime!está fic é inspirada na fanart "the pirat and the siren", feita por @blackcleryberry, no twitter.>também disponível no wattpad e spirit<
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	1. Um: Se livrar de um problema

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi inspirada nas partes 1 e 2 das fanarts "the pirat and the siren", por blackcleryberry no twitter (sua arte é incrível, você tem muito talento e obrigada por me ajudar a escrever uma fic em três dias 🤗), mas apenas nos primeiros dois capítulos.
> 
> se você não gosta ou se sente desconfortável com obcenidade, pule estas separações de cena "~.~".
> 
> Boa leitura!

Depois de três dias a bordo do Horda, Catra sentia que estava começando a ficar _barulhenta_. Sua bexiga estava impossível e se ela não pisasse em terra firme nas próximas horas, ela andaria na prancha e nadaria até a praia. Se ela tivesse sido mais esperta e calculado melhor o seu período de cio, ela teria se certificado de estar confortável e aquecida na cama de uma bela mulher ao invés de tendo um ataque claustrofóbico na cabine do seu navio. Mas Catalina Applesauce raramente pensava de forma coerente quando uma grande contia de dinheiro estava envolvida.

Foi quando o navio aportou perto das águas místicas de Salineas, escondido pela Whispering Woods, que Catra percebeu que precisava, urgentemente, se aliviar e o único lugar perto que aceitava gente como ela, era a taverna insalubre da Crimson Waste. Ela já estava irritada, carente e se ela ouvisse a voz de Kyle mais uma vez, ela cometeria um assassinato. Então ela não queria caminhar até lá apenas para, mais uma vez, sair insatisfeita.

Pelos Deuses, ela era a capitã Catra! A pirata com a cabeça mais valiosa da Terra do Nunca. Com uma reputação como a dela, as mulheres deveriam estar fazendo fila aos seus pés nesse exato momento!

Então, por um momento, enquanto cogitava opções para lidar com a coceira sob sua pele, Catra pensou sobre o que Scorpia lhe disse, quatro dias atrás, quando elas estavam com rum enfiado no cú até o talo.

"Você já pensou em se casar?"

Estaria na hora da capitã Catra virar uma gatinha domesticada?

Catra pensou sobre isso por exatos seis segundos, mas a vida de quenga era boa demais pra largar, então não. O que ela precisava era de um orgasmo e se ninguém fosse dar um a ela, ela mesma o faria.

Além do mais, ninguém com os neurônios em pleno funcionamento se interessaria por ela.

Catra andou apressada no meio da sua tripulação bêbada que comemorava o assalto bem sucedido ao navio da Aliança. Alguns dançavam, cantavam, outros bebiam, se jogavam no mar e outros eram empurrados, completamente esquecidos das criaturas marinhas perigosas que habitavam as águas de Salineas.

Descendo do navio gigante, Catra percebeu que o ar estava estranhamente abafado. Mas também, poderia ser só ela. Com excessão do navio, tudo estava uma completa escuridão. Sorte a dela que enxergava no escuro. Ela andou por entres as árvores, ignorando o barulho incomum que elas faziam e encontrou o outro lado da praia.

Catra avistou o pequeno lugar velho escondido perto de um coqueiro, que antigamente funcionava como um descanso para barcos e andou até lá, agradecida por não ter que fazer isso sentada em uma pedra dura. Seria humilhação demais. Ela amava o mar, mas nem sempre.

O lugarzinho de madeira ficava há poucos centímetros do mar, quase completamente tomado pela maré alta agora. Ela se sentou. Depois se deitou e ficou confortável, encarando a lua e o brilho das estrelas.

Ela faria isso bem rápido e depois voltaria para "casa".

**~.~**

Catalina Applesauce nunca imaginava uma mulher específica quando se tocava. Era sempre um corpo que a atraía. Seios com bicos pontudos, algumas curvas, uma bunda grande para apertar e arranhar, algumas gordurinhas nos lugares certos. Essas coisas. Nenhuma preferência por cor de pele, olhos, cabelo ou todas essas merdas que os machos pareciam preferir. Catra sempre achou que as vezes em sempre eles viajavam pra caralho.

Lábios fartos e macios tocaram os seus enquanto mãos ansiosas desabotoavam sua blusa.

"Vou te foder até você esquecer seu nome." A garota diria.

"Quero que me foda até que eu não possa andar", ela responderia.

Uma mão desceria pelo seu estômago devagar até encontrar o botão da calça. Ela a puxaria até os torcelos de uma vez só, ansiosa pelo triângulo com fios cheios e escuros entre as suas pernas. Enquanto isso, a outra mão acariciaria seus seios. Forte, como ela saberia que Catra gostava.

"Eu nem toquei em você e você já está pingando."

"Se estivesse fazendo direito eu não estaria nem falando."

A garota sorriria e morderia o bico do seu peito em advertência, suas costas se arqueando na madeira. Em seguida enfiaria dentro dela dois dedos de uma vez e Catra gemeria alto, mas não o suficiente.

A cada minuto que se passava, os suspiros e gemidos de Catra ficavam cada vez mais altos e desconexos. Seu peito subia e descia com dificuldades, o vale dos seus seios suando e ela se fodia com força, a palma da mão esfregando seu clitóris freneticamente.

Absorta demais em perseguir o seu próprio prazer, os ouvidos bem treinados de Catra não ouviram o bater das águas, incomuns, ficando cada vez mais perto dela e seus olhos não viram quando uma cabeleira loira emergiu das águas, com uma expressão surpresa. O que a pirata sabia é que ela estava quase lá, já conseguindo sentir suas paredes internas se apertando com força ao redor dos seus dedos e isso era tudo o que importava.

**~.~**

Quando a madeira em que Catra estava deitava rangeu com o peso de alguém adicional, Catra imediatamente congelou.

De olhos fechados e completamente paralisada, o primeiro pensamento de Catra era que ela já estava morta. Ela tinha sido burra o suficiente para fazer toda essa barulhada em frente a um oceano repleto de criaturas misteriosas.

Então seu instinto pirata tomou conta dela e ela usou o restante da sua lucidez para abrir os olhos e se erguer nos cotovelos, ansiosa para ver o que lhe fazia companhia.

Ela ficou de boca aberta, assim como suas pernas estavam.

**Dois: e arranjar outro maior.**

Catra achava que seu coração bem podia ter errado uma batida, porque o que ela via á sua frente era, de longe, a criatura mais bonita que ela já vira em toda a sua vida — e Catalina Applesauce já tinha visto muita coisa.

Ela já tinha ouvido falar em sereias antes. Criaturas marinhas belíssimas que atraiam marinheiros — iguais ela, por coincidência — e seus navios para o fundo do mar através do canto. Mas assim como tudo na Terra do Nunca, ela não tinha certeza se eram reais.

Catra podia entender muito bem agora o porquê eles eram tão facilmente atraídos. Ela poderia passar anos olhando para este rosto sem se cansar. Se ela morresse agora e essa fosse a última visão da sua vida, ela estaria grata.

O cabelo da sereia era de um loiro vivido, quase branco e batia nos ombros, brilhando com gotas de água cintilantes pela luz da lua. Ela tinha sobrancelhas grossas, quase se juntando ao meio, da mesma cor do cabelo, assim como os cílios longos que emolduravam um rosto suave com maçãs rosadas. Seus olhos eram os mais azuis e encantadores que Catra já vira — um toque de prateado ao redor das íris — e seu nariz era fino e longo, descendo perfeitamente para sua boca larga e rosada em formato de coração. A sereia tinha a cauda longa, com a coloração uma mistura de rose e azul brilhante, com escamas transparentes que pareciam fazer sua cauda cintilar a cada movimento, assim como as marcas brancas em seu pescoço longo. Sua pele era branca, quase pálida, com alguns pontos avermelhados, como as auréolas dos seus seios medianos, meio caídos e perfeitos. Ombros largos, braços longos e uma mão meio estranha, com os dedos meio juntos com uma pelinha transparente para formar as nadadeiras.

A capitã Catra estava fascinada e hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis que encaravam com desejo suas pernas e sexo nu. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e ela a olhava como se estivesse em conflito, mas com interesse indisfarçável.

Então seus olhos se encontraram e foi-

Muito estranho.

Como explicar a sensação de pensar que já conhece alguém que você acabou de conhecer?

A pulsação de Catra acelerou e ela prendeu a respiração enquanto sentia seu coração ser puxado, como se ele quisesse sair para fora do peito e se juntar ao da sereia. A loira arregalou levemente os olhos e tocou a perna de Catra, tirando-a do transe e lembrando-a de que estava nua e aberta — ela ignorou a forma como o seu pêlo se arrepiou.

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" Catra exclamou, mortificada, suas bochechas corando profundamente. A sereia a encarou, tirando a mão da perna como se estivesse confusa pela sua reação, o que deixou _Catra_ confusa. "Quem diabos é você?" A pirata franziu as sobrancelhas.

Então a loira olhou para ela como se estivesse impaciente. Como se ela tivesse pouco tempo e Catra o estivesse desperdiçando com bobagens. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso malicioso completamente encantador e de repente, Catra tomou muita consciência dos seios nus da garota.

A sereia pegou a mesma perna de antes e segurando sua coxa, a colocou sobre o ombro. Em seguida, com as duas mãos, arrastou Catra para perto dela e desceu a boca sobre a sua boceta.

**~.~**

Catra não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Em um minuto ela estava muito felizinha, se masturbando na dela, seus dedos enterrados dentro até os nós, e no outro, ela estava recebendo um boquete de uma sereia que acabara de conhecer.

A Terra do Nunca era um lugar muito estranho, cara.

Apesar de ter acabado de sair da água, as mãos da sereia não estavam frias. Pelo contrário, elas eram quentes e escorregadias.

No momento em que Catra sentiu o calor da boca da sereia no seu clitóris inchado, ela não conseguiu se impedir de gemer, suas necessidades falando mais algo do que o seu lado racional — não que Catra o escutasse com frequência, de qualquer maneira.

Ninguém poderia culpá-la, ela estava em um nível de carência e desejo sobrenatural.

Nos cotovelos, Catra achava que poderia gozar só de ver a expressão que a sereia estava fazendo. A frase "comer uma boceta" nunca se encaixou tão bem, porque parecia que ela estava fazendo exatamente isso enquanto a chupava com vontade de olhos fechados. Ela lubrificava e sugava de forma ritmica, Catra movendo lentamente o quadril para acompanhar. Ela estava mais do que ofegante quando a sereia abandonou o seu clitóris com um fio de baba e "pop" obsceno. Então ela enfiou a língua na sua entrada e Catra revirou os olhos para trás, inconscientemente segurando no cabelo macio dela.

"Oh, pelos Deuses!" Ela ofegou.

A sereia, sorrindo satisfeita, apertou as coxas da morena e se aprofundou mais. Catra puxou o cabelo dela pela ousadia e para sua surpresa, ela soltou um grunido satisfeito, lambendo-a com ainda mais determinação, levando Catra a loucura.

A sereia não parecia querer ir devagar. Ela estava se esforçando com o único objetivo de enlouquecer Catra. E apesar de parecer que ela não tinha muita experiência, esse era, de longe, o melhor boquete que a gata já recebera.

Assim, poucos minutos depois, Catra véio, soando alta enquanto o melhor orgasmo da sua vida a atingia, suas pernas tremendo, as costas se arqueando para frente e os dedos dos pés se enrolando.

**~.~**

Catra estava respirando com dificuldades. Depois que a sereia a soltou, ela se forçou a sentar e disse, rouca e destruida:

"Por que... por que você fez isso?"

A sereia desviou o ar, as bochechas de repente bem rosadas.

"Porque... hm... você é atraente... e está no cio! Parecia que uma ajudinha lhe cairia bem, capitã Catra. Ou interpretei mal?"

Catra piscou, atordoada por um segundo, se deleitando da forma como a voz musical da sereia parecia alcançar todas as partes certas do seu cérebro. E então, se sentindo rapidamente muito exposta, Catra levantou suas calças.

"Ah..." A pirata limpou a garganta, se permitindo admitir que suas bochechas não voltariam ao tom normal tão cedo e ela sentia uma forte vontade de se chutar por isso. "Não, você não- espera, você me conhece?"

"É, b-bom, muita g-gente te conhece, né, hahaha? Eu tenho que ir!" A cauda reluzente dela começou a balançar e ela deu intenção de ir embora.

"Espere!" Catra agarrou o braço dela por impulso. A sereia a encarou com expectativa. "Você... não poderia... _ficar_?"

Deuses, ela era estúpida pra caralho! Que porra ela estava dizendo? O que ela tinha na cabeça?

Pelo visto nada.

Enfim, isso que dava pensar tanto em mulher.

A sereia a encarou como se não pudesse acreditar no que ela tinha dito. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram e um sorriso doce começou a nascer em seu rosto.

Mas então ele desapareceu e ela desviou o olhar, os ombros caídos.

"Não, eu- é melhor assim." Então ela ergueu os olhos e encarou Catra. Ela sorriu como se essa fosse a última vez que fosse vê-la. O coração de Catra se apertou. Ela odiou a sensação de que estava deixando escapar algo importante. "Adeus, capitã." Então ela se virou para ir.

"Me diga pelo menos o seu nome!"

A sereia pareceu pensar, ainda de costas, e chegar a conclusão de que apenas isso não poderia fazer nenhum mal.

Então, antes de saltar para dentro da água, ela murmurou:

"É Adora."


	2. Três: Cair em uma encruzilhada

Faziam três meses, três semanas, dezoito horas e treze minutos desde que a capitã Catra tinha visto a sereia Adora pela última vez. Naquela noite Catra voltara para o navio confusa e com as pernas bambas. Um nome, uma lembrança inesquecível e um aperto estranho no peito que até o presente momento, ainda não havia se afrouxado.

Nos dois dias que eles haviam ficado em Salineas — que era o tempo máximo que passavam em terra firme — Catra tentou esquecer o ocorrido. Como se Adora tivesse sido apenas uma alucinação muito boa do rum. Não teria sido a primeira vez que isso acontecia, afinal. Mas como o karma era uma vadia e a pirata já havia deixado muitos corações partidos por ai ao sair na calada da noite e desaparecer, ela pensou que estava finalmente prestando contas com o destino.

No primeiro dia, Catra tinha tentado se distrair. Ela deu andamento ao planejamento do assalto ao Castelo de Cristal, verificou a papelada da dispensa, gritou com seus marujos por terem bebido demais na noite anterior e depois desmaiou na cama, completamente chapada e frustrada.

Ela sonhou com a sereia. _Adora._

Ao cair da noite do segundo dia, eles precisavam partir. E contra todos os instintos e bom sendo de Catra, ela voltou a praia, esperando encontrar a sereia novamente.

Mas ela não estava lá.

Também não apareceu quando Catra chamou o nome dela.

E nem quando ela começou a gritar sozinha com o oceano.

Aqueles olhos. Aqueles malditos olhos azuis tristes que não saiam da cabeça dela e se comparavam com a beleza da maior paixão de Catra. O mar — talvez os olhos de Adora fossem até mais bonitos.

Ela voltou para o navio, jurou que nunca mais faria algo assim novamente e fingiu que tudo estava tão bem quanto normalmente estava.

Não era como se ela tivesse passado horas na borda do navio, olhando para baixo por ter imaginado algo suspeito. Como a ponta de uma cauda rose com azul.

Catra também não havia se deitado com uma loira de olhos azuis em um dos seus dias ruins e ficado furiosamente insatisfeita. Porque estava _errado_. A cor. O toque. A voz. Estava tudo errado e Catra não aguentava mais seu coração dando um salto toda vez que ela pensava ter visto ou ouvido algo familiar.

Não foi como se depois de um tempo ela tivesse parado de tentar buscar mulheres para aquecer sua cama e passado inúmeras noites solitárias se tocando pensando em alguém que nunca mais veria.

Nunca mais veria, exceto agora, que ela jurava estar vendo exatamente ela.

Catalina Applesauce estava em Plumeria, caminhando pela feira da vila junto com Scorpia, usando seu habitual capuz preto para esconder sua identidade e como sempre, a platinada tagarelava sem parar ao seu lado e ela não ouvia nada. Catra tinha a irritante mania de não ouvir as pessoas, mas também era graças a isso que ela estava onde estava — tudo bem, uma vez ela quase fora comida por canibais, mas isso era história para outra hora. A scorpiã e a gata tinham ido comprar alguns mantimentos e coisas pessoais que os fornecedores não entregavam no navio. Scorpia carregava quatro sacolas sozinha, enquanto Catra brincava com um novelo de lã.

Ela odiava cair em estereótipos, mas porra, porque arranhar essas coisas era tão bom?

E então, a pirata a viu.

Quer dizer, _parecia_ ela. Catra tinha certeza! Mas ao mesmo tempo... não? Porque não era possível! Não podia ser!

A menos que pudesse...

Adora estava inclinada em direção a sua "amiga" de pele bronzeada e cabelo dourado, cacheado, que olhava de forma analisadora para um mamão. Ela disse algo, apontando para a fruta e isso fez a loira colocar a mão na boca, soltando uma risadinha. O sininho que ecoou na cabeça de Catra e a forma como o seu estômago afundou ao ver a cena não poderiam estar enganados.

Era ela.

Era ela vestida em um vestido longo com bordados de conchas e uma anágua rose, o cumprimento indo até o fim das coxas e o resto até o chão, azul com babados brancos no final e nos cotovelos, aonde ele batia. O vestido acentuava _muito_ bem todas as suas curvas.

O aperto que Catra sentia no peito se afroxou e sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela decidiu que não a deixaria escapar dessa vez.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a pirata segurou o capuz sobre a cabeça para que ficasse firme e praticamente correu na direção de Adora.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, o coração de Catra acelerou, o ar preso em seus pulmões enquanto ela prendia a respiração.

Adora parecia diferente. Seu cabelo estava mais escuro e preso em um rabo de cavalo despojado. Suas sobrancelhas castanhas e os cílios, mais escuros. Sua pele estava mais bronzeada e ela não tinha marcas no pescoço, nadadeiras ou _cauda_. Mas os olhos? Eram exatamente os mesmos.

Catra não sabia exatamente o que sentir ou pensar. Muito menos o porquê parecia sentir a necessidade quase fisiológica de não deixar essa garota escapar. Parecia que, enquanto olhava para Adora, tudo se encaixava como peças de um quebra cabeça e voltava a fazer sentido no mundo.

O que Catra deveria dizer a ela agora que estavam quase perto?

_Gostaria de me pagar um boquete novamente?_

Demorou a Adora dez segundos para ela erguer o vestido e começar a correr.

"ADORA, ESPERE!" Catra se inclinou para frente, tentando alcançá-la.

E fui uma péssima escolha.

Na pressa de persegui-la, Catra se esqueceu do capuz e de repente, todas as pessoas ao seu redor estavam olhando para ela horrizadas — menos a "amiga" de Adora, que analisava uma pedra agora.

Alguém gritou e de repente pareciam estar surgindo guardas até dos bueiros.

Merda, merda, merda, isso era uma grande e fedida merda! Tá vendo Catra, isso que dá ficar atrás de boceta! Falei pra você que a vida de quenga compensava mais, caralho!

Catra viu Scorpia se preparar para acabar com o seu disfarçasse e se juntar a ela na luta, quando a capitã lhe lançou um olhar assassino, fazendo-a recuar.

Ela sabia das regras.

A pirata desembanhou a espada e torceu para que esse não fosse o seu último dia de vida para que ela pudesse fritar uma certa garota peixe.

Era por isso que piratas não podiam se apaixonar.

**[...]**

Quando Catra abriu os olhos, os mesmos ardendo tentando se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente, ela estava presa. Sua cabeça doía pra caralho, assim como todo o seu corpo. Talvez se os plumerianos não controlassem plantas, ela pudesse ter tido uma chance, mas nem ela tinha força contra um monstro gigante verde cheio de tentáculos. Ela tinha durado o impressionante record de quinze minutos antes de desmaiar.

Catra olhou ao redor, tentando se habituar no tempo e espaço, e percebeu que a sua garganta estava seca. Como era magicat, Catra não tinha mais nenhum ematoma em seu corpo, apesar de haver sangue na sua camisa. Isso a fez se perguntar a quanto tempo ela estava desacordada. A julgar pela luz fraca que entrava pela única janela da cela, algumas horas. A cura sempre funcionava melhor quando ela estava dormindo, de qualquer forma.

Catra tentou mover as mãos, mas elas estavam presas por algemas mágicas.

Ótimo. Ela estava fodida.

Catra respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro desagradável de uma cela de prisão e encostou a cabeça na parede de tijolos.

Então a sereia também era meio humana.

Isso não respondia a nenhuma das suas perguntas.

Catra adormeceu.

**[...]**

Passos apressados. Foi isso que despertou a pirata pela segunda vez. A sela estava escura, a lua cheia brilhando do lado de fora. Ela se sentia bem melhor agora depois de ter domido.

"RÁPIDO, ELA ESTÁ VINDO-"

Barulhos de luta. Alguém caindo no chão. Mais passos apressados.

Ok, Catra sabia que sua tripulação viria resgatá-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Essa não era a primeira vez que ela era presa, mas nunca tinha acontecido tão rápido.

Da última vez ela quase tinha perdido o pescoço.

E então, a última pessoa que ela esperava ver apareceu na porta da cela com um molho de chaves na mão.

"Não pareça tão surpresa em me ver, capitã."

** Quatro: e ser salva de forma inesperada. **

Piscando algumas vezes para ter certeza de que era real o que via, Catra se impediu rapidamente de ficar de queixo caído ao ver Adora em um uniforme de guarda. A loira abriu a porta, pegando em suas mãos logo em seguida para retirar as algemas; seu cabelo loiro, preso em um rabo de cavalo com topete, roçando o nariz da morena. Catra fechou lentamente os olhos e se inclinou para frente, como se estivesse hipnotizada, inspirando devagar o cheiro no cabelo macio. Ela levou um susto quando Adora se virou para ela bruscamente, tirando-a de seu torpor.

"O que você estava fazendo?"

"Nada!"

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso presunçoso nascendo em seus lábios.

"Você estava me _cheirando_?"

"Óbvio que não, idiota!" Catra estava prestes a bater sua cabeça na parede para se impedir de começar a corar.

Adora sempre fora tão bonita e cheirosa dessa forma ou Catra apenas tinha um fraco por uniformes em mulheres bonitas?

"Sua aberração", ironizou.

Então a pirata se lembrou de que _deveria_ estar com raiva dela. Quem ela pensava que era, fazendo Catra correr atrás dela como se fosse um homem cis hétero?

"Disse o fruto do mar", bufou a gata, pegando a contragosto a mão que Adora estendera em sua direção para que pudesse se levantar.

A sereia ergueu _aqueles_ olhos azuis para ela e deu um sorrisinho doce que fez Catra ter vontade de fechar o espaço entre as suas bocas. Diferente daquele que parecia dizer "não nos veremos nunca mais", esse dizia "estou feliz em te ver novamente". A capitã esqueceu completamente o motivo pelo qual deveria estar com raiva, seu coração escolhendo aquele momento para imitar as batidas de uma escola de samba.

"Vamos sair daqui!" Adora jogou uma espada na mão de Catra e agarrou a sua outra mão. A gata sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, afofando sua cauda.

Ela guardou o objeto e observou que a mão de Adora praticamente engolia a dela. Era grande, com dedos longos e veias aparentes.

Porém, mais do que isso.

Ela parecia _certa_ ali. Pode soar como bobagem, mas era como se as duas tivessem sido feitas apenas para se encaixarem uma na outra.

Enquanto Adora a puxava, andando apressada pelos corredores, Catra entrelaçou seus dedos.

Adora não pareceu notar.

_Ou fingiu não notar._

"Você voltou." Catra disse. Elas estavam se esgueirando por paredes mal iluminadas.

"Não me agradeça até que estejamos fora daqui."

"Por que você voltou?" Adora a olhou de relance.

"Você não estaria aqui se eu não tivesse agido de forma tão impulsiva." Adora encarava o chão. Sua expressão fazendo aquela coisa que fazia Catra ter vontade de abraçá-la.

"Você me acha tão ruim assim?" Catalina deixou escapar. " _Puff_! O que eu estou perguntando?" Revirou os olhos com uma risada melancólica. "É claro que acha."

Adora arregalou os olhos, parando elas no meio do caminho.

"O quê? Catra, claro que eu não acho, sua tonta! Você é-"

A fala de Adora foi interrompida quando Catra tampou sua boca, arrastando-as rapidamente de volta no caminho bem quando um guarda passou pertinho delas.

O homem barrigudo parou, olhou de um lado para o outro, desconfiado, e depois seguiu.

As duas se olharam, assustadas por quase terem sido pegas e seguiram o resto do caminho o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível.

Elas só pararam, completamente congeladas, quando ouviram o alarme soar estridente.

**[...]**

"Ora, ora, vejam o que nós temos aqui." O homem serpente de pele vermelha meio rosada e olhos verdes maliosos, olhou diretamente para Catra ao dizer isso.

Por que todo vilão de roteiro mal desenvolvido começa a frase com "ora, ora"?

"Tang _Lash_ ", Catra respondeu, sarcástica, desembainhando sua espada e ficando em posição de luta. Ela estranhou o quão pacífica Adora parecia, se comparando as chances delas de ficarem soltas com esse tanto de guarda que estava se acumulando ao redor.

Então ela achou mais estranho ainda quando a loira soltou uma risadinha ao seu lado, colocando a mão na boca para conter o riso.

Todos no recinto olharam para ela, como se não conseguissem entender o motivo da graça.

Catra não se importava. Ela achou essa reação fascinante.

"Do que você-"

"Desculpa! Hahaha, desculpa... Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas é que tipo, Tang Lash? Sério? O que você é, um ki-suco de goiaba?" Adora soltou outra risada, dessa vez com a mão espalmada no estômago e se curvando um pouco para frente.

Catra, sem conseguir se conter, se juntou a ela na risada.

Parecia que seu estômago estava cheio de bolhas e ela poderia flutuar a qualquer momento.

"É Lasho _r_! Todo mundo concordou que esse era um nome super legal!" Ele olhou para elas com olhos e punhos cerrados.

"Hm, não. Acho que você foi tapeado, amigo."

"A loirinha está certa", Catra deu de ombros. "Eu sempre disse que era uma bosta."

"ARGH! Isso não imp-"

Um guarda ao lado dele limpou a garganta.

"General Lashor?" Tang revirou os olhos e o encarou. "Me permite opninar, senhor?"

"Diga, senhor Smith."

"Talvez Tang Lashor não tenha sido a melhor escolha. O que o senhor acha de James?"

"O QUÊ?!" Lashor colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para homem gorducho de bochechas rosadas como se quisesse estragulá-lo. "Eu já falei pra você-"

"Eu não queria interromper esse momento tocante", Catra se pronunciou. "Mas é que isso é tipo, muito chato. Será que a gente pode pular para parte da porradaria de uma vez?"

Tang se virou para ela e arrumou o unirfome; aprumando a postura.

"Vocês estão encuraladas, rend-"

"Valeu aí, general óbvio. A areia movediça bagunçou os seus neurônios ou foi por que você virou bichinho de estimação da Aliança?"

Adora olhou para ela de relance, com a cara feia, como se tivesse ficado ofendida pelo que ela acabara de dizer.

Catra deu de ombros. Não retiraria o que disse. Não gostava da Aliança e nunca gostaria.

"Vamos ver se você ainda vai fazer piadinhas sarcásticas quando estiver prestes a ser esforcada", rosnou.

"Minhas últimas palavras vão ser 'Tang Lash é um bundão'."

Perdia o pescoço, mas não perdia a piada.

"PRENDAM-NAS!"

Adora se pôs na frente dela, desembainhando sua espada. Catra achou isso mais sexy do que deveria. Além de Scorpia, ninguém nunca a defendera dessa forma.

"Hm, eu acho que não." Adora crispou os olhos. A voz rouca e ameaçadora. Os pêlos de Catra se arrepiaram. "Na verdade, vai ser melhor pra você se nos deixar ir."

Tang soltou uma risada estridente.

"ESTÃO ESPERANDO O QUÊ?"

O movimento que Adora fez com pulso só poderia ser sobre humano, porque em menos de cinco segundos quatro pessoas estavam caídas no chão.

Por um momento, Catra se esqueceu de lutar e ficou observando Adora ser fodastíca.

Cara, ela ia se casar com essa garota ou ela não se chamava Catalina Applesauce.

" _Catra!_ "

Então ela se lembrou de que tinha que lutar também.

As duas formavam um bom par. De costas uma para outra, estavam dando conta de quase todos até que raízes começaram a brotar do chão.

"Loirinha, não é por nada não, mas eu odeio jardinagem", Catra resmungou enquanto seu pé era enroscado por uma planta.

Adora soltou um suspiro ruidoso, se virou para ela rapidamente e disse, apreensiva:

"Me desculpe por isso, mas vai doer. Tampe os ouvidos."

A pirata não entendeu muito bem, mas fez o que Adora pediu. No momento seguinte, a loira abriu a boca e um grito sonoro estridente ecoou dela.

**[...]**

Adora, puxando a mão de Catra, praticamente a arrastou para fora dali enquanto o ouvido da gata zumbia.

Ela estava quase surda.

Do lado de fora, enquanto o alarme ainda soava, Adora colocou dois dedos entre os lábios e assobiou como um marinheiro.

Catra se perguntou se era possível que ela estivesse se apaixonado bem ali, porque Adora fazendo isso era a coisa mais sexy que ela tinha visto depois de Adora a chupando.

Naquele momento, a capitã pensou que, caso elas viessem a querer ter filhos depois que se casassem, teriam que inventar uma história de como se conheceram, porque a real não serviria.

Algum tempo depois de Adora ter assobiado, um pegasus branco de asas arco-íris apareceu voando no céu.

Catra, com sua mente pertubada, se perguntou se o cavalo tinha as asas coloridas porque era gay.

O pegasus pousou ao lado de Adora, que fez voz de bebê para ele, perguntando como ele estava enquanto acariciava a sua crina.

Catra jamais admitiria para si mesma que sentiu uma pontada de inveja do cavalo.

Adora subiu em quem Catra descobriu se chamar Swifit Wind e quando já estava montada, estendeu a mão para ela.

"É melhor ser rápida." A pirata resolveu não pensar no quanto subir nessa coisa seria enjoativo e pegou a mão da loira, montando atrás dela. "Segura em mim."

Com o coração acelerado, Catra passou os braços lentamente pela barriga lisa de Adora, apertando-a e se encostando nas costas, colocando a bochecha no seu ombro e inspirando seu cheiro gostoso.

Adora soltou uma risadinha que Catra sentiu nas palmas da mão.

"Eu disse segurar, não se aconchegar."

"Cala a boca, garota peixe."

"Falou a gatinha que é pirata."

"Pelos Deuses, isso é um mito! Nem todos os gatos odeiam água!"

Adora bufou e falou algo com Swifit Wind. Um segundo depois elas estavam voando.

**[...]**

"Você já pode descer", anunciou Adora.

Elas estavam na Whispering Woods, há poucos metros de onde o navio de Catra estava.

Ela sabia que no momento em que ela soltasse Adora, a garota sumiria de vista novamente. E dessa vez talvez ela se fosse para sempre.

A capitã Catra ainda estava tentando entender o porquê essa idéia apavorava justo a _ela_ , que sempre fora uma garota de desapegos e espírito livre.

Poxa, Catalina Applesauce nunca tinha se sentido dessa forma com ninguém antes. E nem achava que ia. Ela já tinha conhecido muitas mulheres e nenhuma delas nunca a fez sentir um terço do que Adora fazia — elas também não pareciam dispostas a correr dela como Adora estava.

"Eu sei que você tem que ir", Catra sussurou, ainda agarrada a loira. "Mas será que a gente pode conversar? Só por um segundo."

" _Catra..._ "

"Eu prometo que é a última vez em que vou pedir isso e então... vou parar de te perseguir", disse, desanimada.

Catra ouviu Adora suspirar pesadamente, e então, a loira desmontou o cavalo.


	3. Cinco: Mergulhar de olhos fechados

Catra saltou do cavalo logo depois de Adora. A floresta estava escura, a única iluminação sendo a luz da lua e das estrelas. O ar estava soprando meio gélido e ao longe, se você apurasse os ouvidos, seria possível ouvir os sons de passos dos animais noturnos saindo para caçar, uma coruja cantorolando em algum lugar e o constante barulho de uma cigarra.

Adora, parada de pé em frente a Catra, tinha as mãos contorcidas sob o uniforme e uma expressão ansiosa no rosto. Catalina queria segurar sua mão, entrelaçar seus dedos e passar o polegar pelos nois que se encontravam neles. Com a outra ela seguraria o seu rosto e sorriria calorasamente ao dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Ao invés disso, Catra adotou uma postura meio rígida e escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça de couro morrom, encarando os olhos de Adora em seguida.

A verdade é que Catra não sabia exatamente o que perguntar. Seu único desejo era manter Adora por perto e falando. Sobre qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, porque Catra queria saber tudo o que pudesse sobre ela. Mas a pirata não tinha a menor idéia do que precisava fazer para alcançar esse feito.

"Por que você fez aquilo se não queria que eu ficasse atrás de você?" Foi o que Catra finalmente perguntou, cruzando os braços na defensiva, a voz soando raivosa e mágoada, mesmo que ela não pretendesse. A capitã simplesmente não conseguiu evitar a acusão, porque se não fosse por Adora, agora ela estaria linda, plena e gostosa, vivendo a sua vida solitária e miserável muito bem, obrigada.

Adora ergueu as sombrancelhas grossas em surpresa pela forma como Catra se expressou.

"Eu não achei que você fosse dar tanta importância a isso." Ela deu de ombros, olhando para todos os lugares que não fossem os olhos de Catra. A morena sentiu as raízes da raiva florescerem em seu peito. Mas então, ela se perguntou o que aconteceria, se o que aconteceu tivesse acontecido com qualquer outra garota. Se ela também estaria reagindo dessa forma. E então, não pela primeira em sua vida, Catalina Applesauce se sentiu envergonhada de si mesma. "Acontece que... normalmente as pessoas..." Adora inspirou profundamente, os nois dos seus dedos ficando brancos de tanto os apertar. "Elas nunca se importam em receber demais de mim sem que eu receba de volta. Pensei que você ficaria bem."

O coração de Catra se apertou tanto no peito — alguma parte sua se recusando a aceitar o quão familiar a frase de Adora soava para ela — que o único mecanismo que ela tinha sobre como lidar com a dor, era transformá-la em raiva e mágoa. Seus braços se descruzaram quase imediatamente após Adora terminar de falar, sua expressão fazendo algo parecido com quem acabou chupar um limão azedo e quisesse assassinar alguém ao mesmo tempo.

Como as pessoas poderiam fazer isso com alguém como Adora, ela jamais entenderia.

Por muitos anos elas haviam feito a mesma coisa com Catra, mas a gata fora uma menina perdida de rua. A sociedade era uma merda e infelizmente, a realidade, era que os mais fortes mandavam nos mais fracos. A sorte de Catra foi que ela aprendera rápido a como tirar muito mais do que haviam roubado dela.

Mas porra, por que Adora? Que era doce, absolutamente adorável e parecia um anjo celestial?

O que eles queriam, no fim das contas?

"E que porra isso deveria significar para mim?" Catra tinha a testa franzida e talvez suas mãos tremessem um pouco.

Adora também franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse com raiva ou achando que Catra estava dissimulando, um biquinho fofo surgindo em seu rosto.

Merda, Catra quis beijá-la. Ela quis tanto beijá-la, que suas mãos começaram a formigar.

"Certo, então me diga, capitã. Por que você está tão obcecada por mim, se você nem me conhece?"

Catra abriu a boca para responder. A fechou. Ela não sabia como explicar, porque nem ela tinha a resposta. Ela apenas _sabia_ que Adora era especial. _Sentia_ isso. Agora, como ela poderia dizer isso a ela, sem soar exatamente como o tipo de coisa que a loira já pensava que Catra achava, a morena não sabia.

"Hm, eu..."

"Está vendo? Tudo o que você vê é a minha aparência. Um troféu para exibir na sua coleção." Adora engoliu em seco, segurando as lágrimas. Catra preferia ser esfaqueada no estômago novamente ao ter que assistir outra cena como essa. "É o que todo mundo vê", sussurrou.

Então todo mundo deveria enfiar uma pimenta no cú, que ódio!

Catra inspirou profundamente.

Isso era fodido.

Isso era fodido pra caralho.

A maneira como Adora via a si mesma fazia Catra ter vontade de caçar e esquartejar todos esses filhos da puta que fizeram mal a ela. Era como se tudo o que Adora visse fosse completamente distorcido.

Catalina sabia que esse era um momento decivo. Qualquer palavra de conforto que Catra oferecesse, Adora acharia uma forma de contornar, distorcer e terminar fugindo.

Catra sabia, porque ela já fora exatamente assim antes de conhecer Scorpia. E ela odiava que Adora se sentisse assim também.

Pensa Catra. Eu sei que você tem a capacidade de ir além de mulheres, dinheiro e bebida. É difícil, eu sei, mas você é forte.

Você é a fodendo pirata mais procurada da Terra do Nunca.

A comedora de casadas mais mal falada da Aliança.

Se você não souber como lidar com a única mulher por quem já adquiriu sentimentos verdadeiros, seu posto de pirata deve ser revogado aos crocodilos, porque tu vai ser a vergonha da malandragem!

A reputação de um bom pirata era o caos que ele espalhava no mundo. Sem isso, Catra seria o quê? Uma jovem indie revoltada e com tesão?

"Wow, você é tipo, bem convencida", Catra arqueou uma sobrancelha, adquirindo uma postura falsamente relaxada, porque por dentro seus divertidamente estavam tudo entrando em pânico.

O raiva tinha tomado a sala de controle e não queria sair, bicho.

"Você não precisa- espera, o quê?"

A expressão que Adora fez foi impagável. Como se ela nunca tivesse escutado um absurdo maior em toda a sua vida.

"Sério, Adora, eu já viajei por toda a Terra do Nunca. Uma vez até quase fui parar em outro planeta com uma confusão envolvendo uma estrela cadente. já vi de quase tudo nessa vida. Acredite em mim, não é na sua aparência que estou interessada, apesar dela ser um bônus adicional difícil de se ignorar. Porque você é realmente _muito_ gostosa, não tenho problemas em admitir que lavaria uma roupa nesse tanquinho a qualquer hora que você quisesse..." Catra fez um movimento de desdém com a mão. Ela tinha que parar de se distrair tão facilmente. "Mas, e por favor, não se sinta ofendia. Você não é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci." Era mentira, mas Adora não precisava saber.

Adora abriu a boca. A fechou.

Capitã Catra 1 × 0 Futura esposa

A pirata não sabia dizer se a loira estava ofendida, surpresa ou aliviada.

"Então o que você está querendo dizer?" Ela cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Tão linda quando ficava brava. "Que se apaixou por um boquete?"

" _Urgh_ , bruta."

"Nem você acredita nisso, Catra."

Ok, ela era realmente convencida.

Catra adorou.

Hora de mudar de tática.

"Olha..." Suspiro longo e dramático. "Já entendi que você não me quer." Catra olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e deu um passo predatório para frente, como quem não quer nada."Certo? Até porque, porquê você iria querer?" Deu de ombros, como se constatasse um fato. "Eu sou uma pirata. Roubo dos outros para ganhar a vida. Não tenho nada para te oferecer. Pelo menos, não uma vida pacífica." Mais um passo. "Instabilidade." Mais um passo. "Ou até mesmo filhos." Parou há minúsculos centímetros dela. "Mas você sabe o que eu não consigo entender, Adora?" Analisou as garras bem afiadas. "É porque você não consegue me dizer isso. Tudo o que eu preciso, é que você me diga que estou perdendo meu tempo. Que eu não tenho, nem em um milhão de anos, uma chance com você. Me diga que o que você fez há três mês atrás foi completamente insignificante para você e que agora, tudo o que você quer, é que eu te deixe em paz." Catra segurou o queixo de Adora e o ergueu para cima, passando o polegar pelos seus lábios. "Fale isso e eu vou embora. Nesse exato momento."

"Catra..." Ela ofegou.

"Você está quase lá. Só mais algumas palavrinhas." Catra passou a mão pela cintura de Adora e a puxou para perto de si. Com força.

"Para..."

"Me faça parar." A morena roçou o polegar pela bochecha de Adora e desceu para o seu pescoço. "É só dizer."

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Fechou os olhos, ofegante.

"Porque..." Catra passou o nariz pela clavícula de Adora, fazendo-a se arrepiar e se contorcer em suas mãos. Droga. Catra estava ficando animada. "Se eu voltar para aquele navio, sem ter certeza de que sou completamente indesejada." Ela inspirou profundamente. Adora virou o pescoço para dar mais espaço a ela, completamente mole. Morangos silvestres e terra. Cheirava a um lar. "Nunca vou conseguir esquecer. Agora me pare, loirinha." Catra sentiu as mãos de Adora circularem a sua cintura e o nó que ela nem sabia que carregava no estômago se afrouxou. Catra beijou seu pescoço e Adora gemeu. "Hm, isso não me pareceu um prostesto."

"Você sabe que não posso dizer isso!" Adora choramingou.

"Por que não pode?"

"Catra!" Adora resmungou, em frustração, apertando a cintura dela.

Catra se afastou do pescoço de Adora, suas mãos indo parar nos seus quadris e olhou para ela, seus narizes a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Deixe-me te conhecer."

"O quê?"

"Você disse que não posso gostar de você porque não te conheço. Então me deixe. Saia comigo."

"Catra, eu sou uma sereia." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se o que Catra estivesse dizendo fosse um absurdo.

"E passarinhos sabem voar. Dah. Você não é uma sereia o tempo todo. Então, por favor, Adora." Catra apertou mais a loira contra si, ficando o mais perto possível. Ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao perceber que elas se encaixavam perfeitamente. E, uma pausa, a capitã Catra tinha mesmo pedido _por favor_? Urgh. "Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é _uma_ chance."

"Você não quer dizer isso..." Adora olhou para baixo. Catra levantou seu queixo.

"Eu quero. Muito."

"Não posso..."

"Não pode ou não quer?"

"Não importa o que eu quero..."

"Importa pra mim, ok? Por que você não me diz porque acha que eu não iria querer a mulher colocou a vida dela em risco para me salvar? Apesar de que eu não sei como-"

Catra parou quando Adora fechou os olhos e ela viu algumas lágrimas escorrendo por eles.

"O quê- _Adora_..."

"EU ESTOU AMALDIÇOADA!" Adora tentou se afastar dos braços de Catra, mas ela não permitiu. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela sentiu medo do que Adora poderia dizer a seguir. Entretanto, ela tinha falado sério quando disse que não a deixaria escapar. "Eu não posso ficar só humana! E eu... Eu nem sei se quero. Eu amo Etérnia... Nunca vou ser a garota que você precisa, Catra e eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso."

Catra passou o polegar pelas lágrimas em seu rosto, abraçando-a mais forte e beijou a sua testa.

"Bem, então que bom que não estou te pedindo nada."

"O quê?" Adora arregalou os olhos. Era como se ela tivesse certeza de que fosse ser rejeitada.

"Escuta, loirinha. Você não precisa me falar sobre a sua maldição se você não quiser, só porque você acha que isso vai me afastar. Tudo o que eu quero, é a sua companhia, Adora. E se eu tivesse que lutar contra um ditador hospedeiro maligno, só para conseguir te levar a um encontro, eu faria. Então não importa se eu vou poder passar um minutos ou um mês com você. Tudo o que eu quero, _é você_."

"Catra, eu..."

"E, você me disse todos esses motivos pelo qual _eu_ não deveria querer sair com você, mas não me disse nenhum pelo qual _você_ não gostaria de sair comigo. Então, se você quer isso, não acha que eu deveria ter a chance de escolher também?"

Adora apenas a encarou — sobrancelhas franzidas, olhos marejados, um aperto firme na sua cintura. Ela podia ver o medo de rejeição refletido naquelas íris. Medo de arriscar. Medo de ser magoada. Mas o desejo também estava lá. Lutando para fazê-la pegar o que queria.

"Ok", Adora sussurrou.

Catra piscou, surpresa.

PUTA QUE PARIU, FUNCIONOU!

"Sim?" Um sorriso enorme começou a se espalhar pelo seu rosto.

"Bem, eu só vou estar livre em dois dias, mas sim. Me diga a hora e o lugar e estarei lá."

"Sem fugas?"

"Sem fugir."

"Promessa?"

"Eu prometo. A menos que seja um encontro muito ruim." Adora sorriu para ela. Um sorriso lindo, cheio de dentes com os olhinhos enrugudos do lado.

A vontade de beijá-la estava ficando insuportável, então Catra a afastou gentilmente.

"Então nós vamos só nos conhecer, ok? Sem pressão. E então veremos no que dá."

"Certo", Adora respondeu, as bochechas adquirindo um tom adorável de rosa.

"Certo", Catra ecoou. Por fora ela aparentava calmaria, mais por dentro sua sala de controle tinha dado error 404. "Então, daqui a quarenta e oito horas, no cair da tarde, nos encontramos em Mystacor."

"Você é doida!" Adora riu.

"Não é a primeira vez que me dizem isso."

Então, Catra se aproximou dela. A respiração de ambas engataram. Seu rosto ficou bem próximo do de Adora, que fechou os olhos e separou levemente os lábios em antecipação. Catra levantou levemente os pés e depositou um beijo de boca aberta bem no cantinho da boca de Adora. Em seguida ela se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Até mais, fruto do mar."

E correu floresta adentro, saltidando de felicidade.

Adora aprendeu que o karma era uma vadia.

**[...]**

Quando Catra voltou ao navio, ela encontrou a maioria da sua tripulação no deque, Scorpia, que era a segunda em comando, falando alto e se expressando com as mãos freneticamente. Quando eles a viram chegar, Scorpia quase a derrubou no chão com a força com que a abracou.

"Meow!" Catra rosnou, se eriçando. Scorpia não se importou.

" _Wildcat_! Oh, graças aos Deuses!" Ela balançava a gata de um lado para o outro em seu colo e a mesma já estava começando a ficar enjoada. "Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você, meu amor! Você tá bem?! Tá machucada?! O que aqueles monstros fizerem com você, coitadinha! Vem, meu amor, a Scorpia vai..."

"SCORPIAAA!" Scorpia derrubou uma Catra completamente corada no chão com o susto. "Me desculpe, Wildc- caaapitã. E o que vocês estão olhando?! Circulando, anda!"

Quando quase todos já tinham ido embora, segurando a risada, Catra finalmente perguntou:

"Então, que plano vocês estavam bolando para me resgatar?"

"Hm... hahaha! Na verdade, sabe o que que é..."

"Vocês nem tinham escolhido quem ia bolar o plano ainda, não é?"

"Pois é."

Nunca mais ir parar na cadeira: anotado.


	4. Seis: e encontrar um baú de tesouros.

**PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

A capitã Catra, da Terra do Nunca, se sentia impaciente. A areia da praia de Mystacor tinha uma coloração lilás e era perceptível o sol começando a baixar no horizonte, dando ao dia ensolarado um ar mais agradável. A maré estava baixa, Catra observando, pela milésima vez, os padrões de ondas se movimentando enquanto seu pé balançava freneticamente de um lado pro outro.

Muitas vezes sua cabeça se virava, olhando para todos os lugares pelo qual Adora poderia surgir, sem querer perder a chance de vê-la quando ela finalmente aparecesse.

Neste dia, a capitã trocara seu habitual chapéu marrom por uma bandana preta e branca, deixando seu cabelo ondulado, solto, caindo armado e selvagem sobre suas costas. Ela cheirava a limpeza e talco, sendo essa uma das poucas vezes que tomara um banho tão minucioso. Antes de sair Scorpia até tinha lhe dito que seu pêlo chegava a cintilar marrom-alaranjado quando os raios de sol batiam e que era finalmente possível distinguir suas sardas, das manchas de qualquer coisa que Catra sempre parecia ter nela por nunca parar quieta. Sua roupa era prática. Botas longas pretas, calça marrom com um cinto preto e dourado predendo-a e uma blusa branca com um aspecto meio desgastado, cortada, deixando seu umbigo e braços á amostra. Os acessórios eram os de sempre: brincos, pirciengs, alguns cordões e pulseiras.

E não era como se Catra tivesse vasculhado todas as peças do seu baú, uma dor estranha na barriga da qual ela não conseguia se livrar, só para acabar choramingando no chão do navio e fazer Scorpia achar algo para ela vestir — a scorpiã até tinha tentado tocar na crina da morena, mas isso era território estritamente proibido. No fim das contas, as duas concordaram que ela estava despojada e gostosa.

Catra só esperava que o seu par não a deixasse na mão.

A pirata pouco teve que esperar, porque surgindo de debaixo das águas, estava vindo Adora e...

Ela bem poderia ter desmaido bem ali, porque sua pressão fez cosplay de fastama e abandonou seu corpo.

A água escorria em cascatas pelo corpo dela, a desgracada usando os braços bem tonificados para colocar o cabelo todo para trás. Quando ela já estava totalmente fora do mar, um brilho dourado a envolveu e de repente, ela estava completamente seca.

Em compensação, as partes íntimas de Catra... não.

Adora caminhava pela areia da praia com as mãos meio fechadas em punhos, sua expressão uma mistura de medo e empolgação. Catra se levantou do tronco aonde estava sentada rapidamente, tentando imepedir suas pernas de começarem a correr até ela.

Adora usava um vestido parecido com aquele que ela vestira na feira, mas este era rosa com efeites de flores vermelhas e a manga era mais curta. Seu cabelo estava solto com aquele topetinho que Catra achava ao mesmo tempo, ridículo e a coisa mais fofa do mundo e ela estava descalça, uma pulseira de ouro, prata e safira balançando em seu pé.

Não demorou muito para que elas estivessem próximas.

Catra aprumou a coluna, tentando aparentar confiança enquanto suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Ela colocou no rosto o seu melhor sorriso "eu arrancaria sua calcinha com os dentes agora, se pudesse", abaixou a voz e disse:

"Hey, Adora."

O rubor que Catra viu se espalhar das orelhas até os ombros da loira foi completamente satisfatório.

A pirata pegou a mão dela e os olhos azuis se arregalaram, surpresos, enquanto ela se abaixava lentamente e a beijava.

"Tenho permissão para dizer que você está linda hoje?" Catra arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Adora revirou os olhos, tentando conter um sorriso.

"Obrigada, capitã. A senhorita também não está de se jogar fora."

"Ai. Dor." Catra endireitou a coluna e ofereceu o braço a Adora, que mais uma vez, pareceu surpresa. Sim bebê, você não perde por esperar. "Pronta para o melhor encontro da sua vida?"

O que a gata esperava era que Adora fosse rir, zoar com ela ou algo assim, mas o que aconteceu é que suas bochechas ficaram completamente coradas e ela desviou o olhar. Catra não entendeu.

"Essa é a primeira vez que eu vou a um encontro."

Catra quase esqueceu de como se andava.

"Sem pressão, hein?" A morena fingiu enxugar suor da testa.

Adora riu.

"Eu tenho a impressão de que você não precisa se esforçar muito para me deixar satisfeita", sorriu com inocência fingida, enquanto Catra tentava voltar a configuração normal.

**[...]**

Catra estava a um passo de ter um colapso enquando Adora encarava boaquiaberta e absurdamente linda o balão gigante a sua frente.

"V-você..."

"Não há muitos lugares em que eu possa pisar sem causar uma comoção. Mas eu ainda tenho permissão para voar. Do jeito certo, dessa vez", e piscou para Adora enquanto abria a portinha do balão para ela entrar.

Catra ainda tinha náuseas toda vez que pensava em Swift Wind.

Adora a encarou e os seus olhos estavam fazendo aquela coisa de quando ela ficava emotiva.

" _Catra_ -"

"Não, não. Nada de elógios até o fim do encontro, madame. Agora entre e fique confortável."

**[...]**

O balão estava parado no ar, erguido alto por uma corda bem grossa. Catra sabia manusear, é claro, mas não havia nenhum lugar em que ela gostaria de estar que não fosse ali.

Dentro do balão era grande e espaçoso. Ele balançava um pouco, mas se comparado a Swift Wind e o Horda, era quase nada.

Catra tinha deixado lá dentro uma cesta de palha com as comidas e bebidas já arrumadas. Ela tirou dela um champanhe, assim como duas taças, colocou um pouco do conteúdo e entregou uma para Adora beber.

"Agora", Catra começou, beberindo um gole. "Me diga, o que senhorita faz para viver?"

Adora quase cuspiu o champanhe em cima dela.

"E eu achando que tinha começado com uma pergunta fácil." Catra ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegando um pedaço de queijo quadrado e colocando na boca.

"Hm... Na verdade eu não sei muito bem como te falar isso."

"Beba o champanhe, respire fundo e coloque tudo pra fora de uma vez."

Adora o fez.

"Eu atraio marinheiros de almas soberbas e afogo eles e seus navios no fundo do mar."

Foi a vez de Catra quase cuspir o champanhe.

"Ok... Na verdade isso é, hm, bem... legal? Se eles são podres, nada para se culpar."

"E eu sou uma princesa."

Catra engasgou forte dessa vez, tossindo como se estivesse com tuberculose.

"Caralho!" Tosse, tosse. "Você está me dizendo que ganha a vida matando", tosse, "e sendo herdeira?"

Adora deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Basicamente... sim? E também, não? Eu doo todo o tesouro dos navios que afundo para os mais necessitados, mas não sou de ferro. Às vezes eu tiro uma ou duas moedas para comprar algo que precise muito."

Catra olhou para ela. Muito. Seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto as asas de um beija-flor.

"O quê?" Adora sorriu, sem graça, ao notar como Catra a olhava.

Eu vou casar com você.

"Nada é só que... hm, bem... Você é bem legal."

"Acabei de te contar que mato pessoas."

"A gente pode fingir que você não disse isso."

**[...]**

Após a segunda taça de champanhe, Adora já estava bem falante. Seu cabelo desgrenhado de tanto que ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

E Catra estava... Bem, ela estava sóbria.

Em um par de horas, Catalina Applesauce havia descorbeto uma quantidade considerável de coisas sobre Adora. Seu sobrenome era Grayskull. Ela morava em um reino submarino chamado Etérnia junto com seus pais Randor e Marlenna, e seu irmão gêmeo, Adam. Sua mãe era humana e seu pai um sereio. Eles se apaixonaram quando adolescentes e sua mãe abriu mão das pernas para se casar. Adora nem sempre esteve com eles, mas ela não fala sobre a mulher que a criou até que ela encontrasse um tridente mágico que revelaria suas raízes da realeza.

Catra descobriu como o arroto de Adora pode ser fofo quando ela põe a mão na boca e olha para ela como se tivesse cometido um crime, murmurando um "oh, me desculpe!" que faz Catra arranhar os braços para não pular em cima dela.

Aprende que ela não gosta muito de vestidos, mas é só isso que se tem em Etérnia para se vestir.

Catra não fala muito sobre si, sempre perguntando e querendo saber mais de Adora.

Elas passam a maior parte do tempo fazendo brincadeiras, se provocando e rindo. Principalmente quando Adora fica claramente bêbada e começa a falar um monte de coisas sem sentido sobre Catra ser muito fofa e linda e o quanto que ela daria tudo para tocar nas orelhinhas da gatinha.

Catra se certifica de não deixá-la beber mais enquanto a explica que não vai deixar porque é algo meio pessoal. Ela não lida com o toque físico dessa forma.

Adora ficou triste.

Catra lhe deu um beijinho na testa.

Adora ficou feliz.

No final da tarde, as duas se levantaram juntas para assistirem ao pôr-do-sol. Adora ficou encantada, apontando para Catra as cores se misturando no céu com empolgação genuína. A morena também ficou encantada, mas ela não estava olhando para o pôr-do-sol.

Catra roçou os dedos nos de Adora.

Adora travou.

Catra retirou a mão.

Adora a puxou de volta e entrelaçou seus dedos.

Elas fingiram que nada aconteceu.

**[...]**

No fim do encontro, Adora já estava quase sóbria novamente.

"E então", Catra disse quando elas deixaram o balão, Swifit Wind parado ao lado de Adora pronto para levá-la para casa. "O que você achou?"

"Não foi tão ruim."

"Isso significa que já posso oficialmente te chamar para o próximo?"

Adora riu.

"Você pode. Se eu vou aceitar é outra coisa."

"Pff! Por favor, vamos fingir que você já não está completamente caidinha por mim."

Adora revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

Catra percebeu que ela não negou a afirmação, seu estômago escolhendo essa hora para começar a doer e revirar daquele jeito estranho enquanto a loira começava a se aproximar dela.

Ela vai me beijar.

É tudo o que Catra tem desejado o dia inteiro.

Ela prendeu o fôlego, sua pálpebras ficando pesadas.

Adora estava se abaixando.

Pelos Deuses, é agora, Catra não desmaia!

Ela beijou o cantinho da sua boca.

Catra sentiu vontade de matá-la.

"Boa noite, gatinha."

Ela se afastou, montando no pegasus em seguida.

"Reino das neves. Floresta congelada. Ao amanhecer."

"Três dias. Não se atrase", respondeu, antes de sair voando.

**SEGUNDO ENCONTRO**

"Não! De jeito nenhum!" Adora cruzou os braços, afundando o mais profundamente que podia os pés com botas longas na neve.

Catra, que estava tentando fazê-la subir no trenó de madeira para que elas pudessem descer o montinho de neve juntas, arqueou as sobrancelhas em provocação.

"Você está com _medo_ , princesa?"

"Não estou com medo!" Adora fez uma cara feia, o casaco fofo e o gorro que usava a deixando mais atraente do que o normal.

Catra só queria passar um tempo com essa garota se apertando a ela. Não era pedir muito.

"Você está! Adora, você tem medo de andar trenó!"

"Eu não tenho medo de nada!"

"Aé? Então _me prova_."

"ATA. Catra, você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou cair nessa?"

**[...]**

"Eu te odeio!" Adora resmungou enquanto apertava os braços ao redor da cintura de Catra, se colando quase completamente as costas dela.

A morena riu.

"Eu disse segurar, não se aconchegar, princesa."

"É a última vez que eu saio com você, eu juro!"

O coração de Catra parou por um segundo.

"Sério?" Suas orelhas se abaixaram.

" ..."

" ..."

"Não."

**[...]**

"CATRAAAA!" Adora gritava abraçada a ela. "ISSO É MUITO LEGAAALLL!" Ela deu beijinhos nas costas e subiu pelo pescoço da pirata antes parar. "UHUUUL!"

Catra quase bateu o trenó.

**[...]**

"O que você achou?"

As duas estavam paradas no fim do montinho, Adora agarrada a ela como se sua vida dependesse disso, o coração batendo rápido enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração.

"Vamos de novo!"

**[...]**

"Obrigada, isso foi... muito divertido", Adora disse, sorrindo, no final do encontro, enquanto elas observavam o sol ficar mais forte no horizonte. O céu estava todo azul, quase sem nenhuma nuvem.

Elas não tinham conversado muito hoje, mas Catra nunca se divertira tanto em sua vida.

"Em pensar que você me ameaçou de morte, quando eu te pedi para subir no trenó!" A morena cruzou os braços.

Elas estavam de frente uma para outra, as mãos de Adora se remechendo ansiosamente.

"Desculpa. É que eu nunca andei de tréno antes. Eu não uso tanto essas penas aqui desde que eu tinha uns dezesseis anos."

Catra amoleceu mais do que manteiga no sol.

"Ainda estou brava! Eu fui muito maltratada!" Fez beicinho.

Ela descobrira que Adora amava quando ela ficava manhosa.

Adora sorriu. Aquele sorriso cheio de dentes que deixava a pressão de Catra no buraco.

Ela se aproximou rápido e deu selinho gelado na boca de Catra.

"Espero que isso te faça sentir melhor!" Adora disse antes de sair correndo que nem um patinho pela neve.

Catra ficou surpresa e boquiaberta. Um sorriso enorme se espalhando pelo seu rosto enquanto seu corpo se aquecia de uma forma que ela bem poderia estar numa sauna ao invés de congelando em uma floresta.

"Idiota", sussurrou, ainda sorrindo, enquanto observava Adora cair no chão e ficar coberta de neve.

Catra foi ajudá-la.

**TERCEIRO ENCONTRO**

"Você é muito molenga, princesa", ralhou Catra enquanto empurrava mais um bamboo para o lado e ele batia na cara de Adora.

A pirata carregava uma bolsa grande, de coloração meio manchada e amarelada, amarrada nos ombros e repousando aos lados do quadril.

"Não acredito que você me trouxe a um encontro no meio da selva!"

"Para de reclamar e mexa esses pés. Não estamos caminhando nem a dez minutos!"

"Você anda muito rápido! Isso parece uma vida inteira pra mim!"

Catra parou e com uma expressão maliciosa, se virou para Adora.

"Então por que você não anda no mesmo ritmo que correu depois de me beijar no último encontro?"

"Um selinho mecheu tanto assim com você, gatinha?" Ela sorriu com as mãos na cintura.

Sim.

Catra se virou.

"Andando!" Bufou.

**[...]**

Adora caiu, deitada e exausta na grama meio morta depois delas terem caminhado por exatos quatorze minutos. Elas pararam em um montinho alto e plano que parecia uma toca de hobbit. Era possível ver quase completamente a mistura da vegetação verde e meio árida.

Catra arrumava no chão um pano um pouco mais grosso que uma toalha e a comida que trouxera na bolsa.

"Agora que finalmente chegamos", Adora começou, se virando deitada para olhá-la. "Você vai me dizer por que- espera, isso é uma xícara de chá?!" A loira se levantou na hora.

Catra riu.

"O que foi? Piratas também podem ser educados."

"Tipo, eu sei, mas não você."

A morena crispou os olhos para ela. E então, ela começou a rir. Ela vinha fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Ficava brava, via o rosto de Adora corado pelo sol, os olhos azuis brilhando muito mais felizes e confiantes agora, sua nova calça de cós alto mostrando a barriguinha lisa e de repente, toda a raiva desaparecia.

"Idiota."

O que ela estava se tornando, pelos Deuses!

**[...]**

"Catra..." Adora a chamou, se agarrando forte aos ombros da morena, olhos arregalados fixados embaixo. "P-p-pandas..." Catra não acha que já tenha sorrido tão largo em sua vida. Princesas, puff! "Aqui tem pandas bebês! Você- AI MEU DEUS QUE COISA LINDAAAA!"

Catra agarrou a calça de Adora para impedi-la de cair.

"Calma, princesa. É melhor não chegar muito perto."

Mas Adora não estava ouvindo. Ela estava completamente fascinada.

E bom, Catra também.

**[...]**

Elas estavam sentadas no chão, comendo biscoitos, Adora contando a ela sobre Perfuma, a garota da feira com quem ela fala sobre seus sentimentos, às vezes, e como isso a tem ajudado a lidar melhor consigo mesma e também, bem, com ela.

Catra descobre que Adora ama todas as criaturas vivas, mas tem medo de água-viva. "Não dá pra entender o que elas estão pensando!", ela falou. Ela coleciona pedras brilhantes "eu tenho uma que parece zebra!" e gosta de ir a superfície observar as pessoas. Foi assim que ela se apaixonou pela primeira vez, aos dezesseis anos, mas nunca teve a chance de se declarar pra garota.

"E como ela era?"

"Quem?"

"Essa garota por quem você se apaixonou."

Adora ficou pálida. Como se só agora tivesse acabado de notar que estava falando demais.

"Hm, eu... anh, sabe, eu não lembro muito bem, hahaha, já faz muitos anos!" A loira levou a xícara de chá até os lábios e de repente ficou muito interessada na terra.

Catra não acreditou. Ela percebera que Adora não poderia mentir nem para salvar sua vida. Mas a morena não queria estragar a tarde deixando a garota desconfortável, então decidiu não comentar nada.

Então Catra também fala. Coisas que ela nunca disse a ninguém.

Ela conta a Adora sobre ter crescido em um orfanato e ter fogido para as ruas quando tinha apenas onze anos. Sobre as pessoas em quem ela confiou e traíram sua confiança. De Sea Hawk, um marinheiro desbocado que a ensinou a dor os melhores nois da sua vida e também como colocar fogo em praticamente qualquer coisa. Ela fala sobre todos os seus anos de solidão, sem nunca conseguir se concectar com alguém de verdade. Sobre buscar amor e aceitação em todos os lugares e nunca encontrar nada. Fala de lorde Hordack, de quem ela roubou seu navio. De Wendy, sua primeira paixão adolescente e Peter Pan, a primeira paixão adolescente de Wendy.

"VOCÊ CONHECEU O PAN?!"

"Eu sei, ele é famoso, mas vai por mim, ele não é tudo isso. O ego dele é tipo, gigante."

Catra perdeu a conta dos minutos e horas, porque estar com Adora era tão fácil como respirar. A garota tinha uma risada gostosa, uma voz melodiosa, era mais aberta do que Catra esperava e parecia sempre entender tudo o que ela queria dizer, mesmo quando ela não tinha palavras para explicar.

Quando ambas estavam de barriga cheia e deliciosamente cansadas, elas se deitaram lado a lado, ombros se tocando e olharam para o céu.

"É tão incrível aqui", Adora sussurrou.

"Não mais que você."

Adora se virou para Catra, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. E tudo o que Catra queria fazer era beijá-la.

E ela _ia_.

Até que Adora olhou para baixo, inspirou fundo e sussurrou:

"Foi a minha mãe."

**[...]**

O coração de Catra acelerou.

"A maldição", explicou. "Foi ela. Quer dizer, não a biológica. Shadow Weaver. A mulher que me roubou dos meus pais."

"Adora, se você não estiver-"

"Não eu..." A loira olhou para o céu, engolindo em seco. "Lembra da garota que eu te falei?" Catra balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Eu tinha acabado de fazer dezesseis anos quando a vi pela primeira vez. E eu... eu não sei. Eu senti uma coisa, sabe?" Catalina sabia muito bem. "Eu morava com a Weaver, em uma parte escondida de Etérnia, naquela época. Ela estava me treinando para ser uma bruxa, assim como ela. Mas a minha mágia... bem, ela não era o que ela esperava. Eu sempre tentava dar o meu melhor, mas nunca era o bastante. Nunca era o suficiente. Parecia que eu estava sempre falhando em alguma coisa. Então eu conheci essa garota. A melhor parte do meu dia era subir a superfície para ver ela. Às vezes eu ia até a cidade só pra ver ela passar." Adora sorriu, algumas lágrimas se acumulando. O coração de Catra estava muito apertado. "Eu comecei a ficar distraída. Estava sempre mal-humarada e um dia a gente brigou. Eu estava de cabeça quente, falei para ela que iria embora e nunca mais voltar. Então ela me seguiu até aonde eu observava a garota. Weaver ficou muito brava. Então ela me amaldiçoou ao mar. Por cinco anos eu não pude mais sair. Então decidi não ver mais a garota." Adora enxugou as lágrimas que estavam começando a escorrer.

"Adora..."

"O... o pior de tudo, é que ela morreu. Eu nem consigo sentir raiva de uma pessoa que está morta!"

"E está tudo bem, não tem nada de errado nisso!"

"Eu sei, é que... Às vezes é complicado, sabe? Mas eu tô melhor agora." Adora sorriu e se virou para ela, os olhos vermelhos. "Depois que ela se foi, eu encontrei Randor e Marlenna. Junto com a ajuda de Glimmer e seu pai, uns amigos da Aliança, eles tentaram reverter o feitiço, mas... bem, não deu certo. Então apenas modificaram. Agora o tempo que eu passo aqui em cima... é o mesmo que eu tenho que passar lá embaixo."

"Você teria que escolher ou..."

"Ficar indo e voltando, basicamente." Ela baixou o olhar. "Eu não posso ficar aqui, Catra. Mesmo se eu quisesse."

"Adora, eu nunca te pediria isso!"

"Eu sei! Mas você é livre, Catra! Você pode andar de balão e esquiar ou-ou ver pandas bebês! Eu não quero que você se prenda a mim. Você ama a liberdade! E eu sei... Eu não quero... que dia você acorde..." Ela soluçou. Catra tentou se aproximar, mas Adora levantou a mão. "E perceba que cometeu um erro. Porque eu não vou poder estar aqui sempre que você precisar. E você merece alguém que esteja", ela sorriu, triste em meio as lágrimas.

"Eu nunca me senti livre, Adora!" Catra estendeu a mão e estralaçou seus dedos. Seus olhos também já estavam ficando marejados. "Por que você acha que eu andei tanto por aí?" Acariciou os nois dos seus dedos. "A verdadeira liberdade, é escolher ficar, mesmo quando você tem a chance de partir."

"Catra..."

"E eu não sinto voltade de partir quando estou com você!"

"Mas e se-"

" _Se_ , está no futuro. E mesmo que algo de errado no caminho... Eu não abriria mão desse momento, aqui e agora, por nada!"

Elas ficaram se encarando. Catra acariciando os dedos de Adora, Adora olhando para Catra como se não pudesse acreditar que ela é real. Catalina não sabia explicar o porquê parecia compartilhar uma ligação tão grande com essa garota, mas ela sabia, em seu coração, que tinha certeza de cada uma das palavras que disessera.

Adora foi quem encostou suas testas primeiro. Ela roçou o nariz longo no de Catra, que arfou ao sentir a garota enroscar os dedos na sua saia rodada.

"Eu posso-"

"Pelos amor dos Deuses, sim!"

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, a sensação era de que Catra poderia ter uma parada cardíaca a qualquer momento, sua temperatura aumentando e sua pressão caindo. E quando Adora deslizou timidamente a língua na sua, parecia que fogos de artifícios estavam brilhando através das suas pálpebras. Eles ficaram ainda mais coloridos quando Catra comprimentou a dela.

Os lábios de Adora eram tão macios quanto Catra pensou que seriam. Ela era quente e tinha gosto de biscoito amanteigado, sua pele cheirando a morangos silvestres. Catra estava ficando louca enquanto as mãos de Adora a puxava e puxava, sem nunca chegar a lugar nenhum. Como se não soubessem o pegar. Então a capitã as virou e de repente, Adora estava montando o seu quadril e Catra estava ficando quente. Tão quente! Suas línguas se namorando com paixão enquanto as mãos de Adora se apoiavam em cada lado da cabeça da morena. A loira mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ambas gemeram. E o gemido de Adora foi o suficiente para fazer Catra fechar as mãos punhos e a afastar gentilmente.

Adora, de lábios vermelhos e olhos vidrados, a encarou confusa.

Porra, Catra não conseguia respirar!

Respira vadia, você vai desmaiar!

"Eu não sou tão forte assim." A morena explicou. "E quando eu transar com você, quero seja em uma cama. Esse mato tá espetando a minha bunda."

Adora ficou bem parada por alguns segundos e então começou a rir.

"E quem foi que disse que eu vou transar com você?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Quarto encontro."

"O que acontece no quarto encontro?"


	5. Sete: Se perder

"Catalina." Adora testou o nome na ponta da língua e a forma como seu tom de voz foi quente, como se estivesse contando a Catra seu segredo mais profundo, fez com que a gata se sentisse muito especial. E ela nunca se sentia assim. "Wow. É lindo. Gostei."

Elas estavam sentadas em lados opostos, em cadeiras de madeira. Havia uma mesa, quadrada e forrada com uma toalha cor de vinho, separando-as. Ela estava enfeitada com velas, flores, uma garrafa de vinho quase pela metade, dois copos de cristais meio vazios e dois pratos de porcelana sujos de comida com talhares de prata descansando em cima.

Faziam alguns minutos que elas tinham acabado de comer e agora estavam ali, depois de um jantar em cima de uma ponte de madeira aonde o navio de Catra estava aportado, há alguns centímetros de distância, só jogando conversa fora. "Catra é um apelido?" Adora tinha perguntado e assim elas pararam na questão do nome.

Adora tinha o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito e estava vestida em um vestido vermelho, curto, com babados brancos. Já Catra usava uma camisa de botões vermelha escura, sem sutiã, uma saia curta, preta, com meia calça rasgada e botas de couro. Ela estava de chapéu, seus habituais acessórios e um lenço xadrez amarrado no pescoço.

"Ouvi em algum lugar que ele significa pureza."

Adora riu.

Catra colocou o guardanapo que estava em seu colo em cima da mesa.

"Faz sentido. Assim como também faz sentido você preferir ser chamada Catra."

A capitã arrastou a cadeira e se levantou, começando a caminhar lentamente até Adora.

"Combina melhor. É mais selvagem", respondeu, um sorrisinho malicioso começando a crescer em seus lábios enquanto ela ficava de pé em frente a loira e se abaixava devagar.

  
"O que você está fazendo?" Adora crispou os olhos, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar.

Catra segurou nos braços da cadeira e se aproximou até que suas respirações não pudessem ser distinguidas.

"Pegando a sobremesa."

Ela não esperou Adora responder para beijá-la.

Os lábios da loira estavam úmidos e tinham gosto de vinho e calor. As presas da morena cravaram sobre o lábio inferior e Adora gruniu, seus dedos longos indo parar nos fios encaracolados, jogando o chapéu da gata em algum lugar que ela não se importou em saber. Os pés da loira se arrastaram no chão, para afastar a cadeira da mesa e de repente, Adora estava puxando Catra, a mesma montando em seu colo de boa vontade.

Suas línguas se encontraram com excitação, Catra experimentando uma sucção leve só para sentir as estranhas revirarem quando Adora soltou um gemido meio grunido de apreciação, enchendo a mão com seu cabelo e aprofundando o beijo.

Catra não esperava a paixão com que Adora a correspondeu, explorando sua boca em um beijo gostoso e molhado, suas mãos subindo por debaixo da blusa, procurando seus seios.

E então Adora arfou, parando o beijo.

"Você está sem sutiã?" ela sussurrou, parecendo maravilhada enquantos suas testas estavam juntas.

"Surpresa", Catra respondeu, subindo para morder sua orelha.

A respiração de Adora engatou e Catra choramingou quando a palma quente da mão da loira cobriu seu seio inteiro.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, como se tivesse dezesseis e essa fosse a primeira vez que ela apertasse um seio na vida.

Catra não achava que já tivesse se sentido com tanto tesão em toda sua vida.

"C-cama!"

**~.~**

Enquanto imprensava Adora contra a porta do seu quarto, uma mão na sua bunda — puxando sua coxa para que elas pudessem ficar mais perto — e a outra desfazendo o coque do seu cabelo, Catalina Applesauce tinha a sensação de que iria quebrar todos os móveis do seu navio, levando em consideração o rastro de destruição que elas deixaram pelo caminho até conseguirem chegar até ali.

As mãos de Adora estavam arranhando suas costas por debaixo da camisa, gemendo, manhosa e necessitada, enquanto movia os quadris em sua coxa.

Catra se afastou do beijo ofegante e com suas roupas íntimas completamente arruinadas. Ela levantou Adora em um único movimento e a mesma circulou seus quadris com as pernas, as duas cambaleando para dentro do quarto enquanto a loira se ocupava em seu pescoço. Catra encontrou o pé da cama e abaixou Adora lentamente, até que ela estivesse deitada sobre os lençóis. A mesma abriu as pernas e a morena se acomodou em cima dela.

"Hey, princesa", Catra sussurrou, uma mão em cada lado da cabeça de Adora, observando a imagem magnífica a sua frente.

Respiração ofegante, pálpebras semi cerradas, lábios inchados e cabelos loiros rebeldes espalhados pelo travesseiro.

"Hey", Adora respondeu, puxando Catra para baixo pela nuca e beijando-a fervorosamente.

Quando ambas estavam sem fôlego, a capitã começou a deixar beijinhos de boca aberta no pescoço de Adora, a loira enrolando as pernas em volta do seu quadril, dando espaço para Catra apertar suas coxas com força o suficiente para deixar marcas. Ela chupou e mordeu seu ponto de pulsação, descendo o nariz até o arco dos seios e subindo até o comecinho dos ombros.

Adora estava começando a soltar pequenos gemidos engasgados, a barriga subindo e descendo embaixo da morena, a deixando excitada, enquanto inspirava no ombro da loira, beijando-o até desnudar uma alça do vestido. Catra acariciou as mãos pelos seus braços, observando com fascinação enquanto os pêlos de Adora se arrepiavam sob sua mão.

"Catra..." Adora jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, arrastando as unhas pelas suas costas.

A pirata ofegou, dirigindo a mesma atenção ao outro ombro, tirando a outra alça do vestido. Ela se afastou, observando com satisfação as marcas que já começavam a surgir na pele perfeita de Adora e sentiu suas estranharam esquentarem.

"Tão linda..." Catra murmurou, hipnotizada, se abaixando sobre ela, as mãos escorregando para pegar suas nádegas, levantando suas costas e bunda do colchão, ela arrastou, com os dentes e olhando fundo nos olhos de Adora, seu vestido até a barriga.

"Oh..."

"Porra, você é muito gostosa!"

"Então me chupe", Adora sussurrou e o vermelho se espalhou pelas suas orelhas, bochechas, pescoço e ombros.

Catra entrou em pane.

Ela se abaixou, pegou o lábio inferior de Adora entre os dentes e chupou. Com força.

"Implore", rosnou a capitã.

Adora arregalou levemente os olhos, se contorcendo em antecipação. Catra podia _cheirar_ o quanto ela tinha ficado excitada.

A capitã desembainhou uma garra afiada e a arrastou de leve e lentamente, do pescoço até o seu sutiã. Ela sorriu para Adora antes de arruiná-lo com as garras.

Os olhos da loira ficaram vidrados, o cinza tomando quase todo o azul.

Catra levou uma mão com garras retraídas até o mamilo rígido, agora exposto, e o apertou, rolando-o entre dois dedos.

Adora gemeu, agarrando a mão de Catra por impulso.

"Estou esperando, princesa", disse a gata, a voz baixa e rouca.

Catra se abaixou e a lambeu do queixo até o meio dos seios. Ela olhou para cima, esperando a deixa de Adora, que cerrou as mãos em punhos, antes de rosnar:

"Por favor..."

"Por favor o quê?"

"Por favor, capitã."

Catra sorriu.

"Uma garota tão boa."

E então Catra pegou seu mamilo entre os lábios e o lubrificou, antes de o chupar, observando os olhos de Adora se revirarem, a mão livre indo apertar seu outro seio.

Adora estava rebolando os quadris embaixo de Catra, seus pés tentando tornar a fricção mais satisfatória e gemendo, completamente frustrada ao falhar em sua busca pelo prazer.

"Catra!" Adora choramingou, insatisfeita, enquanto puxava os cabelos encaracolados.

Catra largou seu seio com um fio de baba entre eles.

"Baby?" Ela a olhou.

Adora tentou trazê-la para mais perto com os pés.

"Eu quero você, por favor."

"Como?"

"Catra!"

"Aqui?" A morena beijou seu abdômen. Adora prendeu a respiração. "Seria aqui?" Lambeu uma costela. "Ou que tal aqui?" Lambeu seu umbigo.

Adora rosnou. Completamente irritada, ela pegou uma mão cheia do cabelo de Catra pela raíz e o puxou, obrigando-a a olhar para cima.

Miau.

"Você vai chupar minha boceta ou eu vou ter que te ensinar como fazer isso direito?"

Se Catra estivesse em pé, ela teria caído de joelhos.

A gatinha piscou, completamente sem reação ou entender muito bem o porquê parecia que seu corpo todo tinha se encendiado com apenas uma única frase.

Adora empurrou sua cabeça, apenas o suficiente para fazê-la entender e Catra desceu com extremo bom grado.

A capitã foi descendo beijinhos da barriga até os fios loiros no meio das pernas de Adora. Ela rasgou sua calcinha e prendeu o fôlego diante da imagem a sua frente.

Quadris se contorcendo, dobras molhadas e clitóris rosinha inchado.

Ela se aproximou e inspirou.

"Ah..." Ambas gemeram, Catra sentindo sua boca encher.

A morena espalhou suas pernas na cama e Adora virou o rosto para o lado, corando.

Catra nunca ia entender essa garota.

"Você é tão perfeita aqui." Catra experimentou passar um dedo entre as dobras.

"S-suas roupas", Adora implorou. "Eu quero ver você."

Catra se desfez das suas roupas rapidamente, jogando-as em qualquer lugar e ficando nua em tempo record.

Ela volta para baixo, segurando as duas coxas de Adora e vai deixando beijinhos em toda a sua boceta antes de lamber da entrada até o clitóris, chupando-o com precisão em seguida.

O quadril de Adora chegou a sair para fora da cama.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!"

Estou fazendo direito pra você, princesa?

"Hm, deliciosa", sussurrou de boca cheia, olhando para cima e vendo Adora agarrar os lençóis com força.

Catra se concentrou em chupar enquanto os gritos de Adora iam ficando cada vez mais altos. A morena sentindo seu coração se encher de orgulho ao pensar que praticamente toda a tripulação estava ouvindo elas. Ela testou sua entrada com um dedo primeiro, enfiando apenas o comecinho e rodando. Adora engasgou. Ela estava tão molhada que o dedo deslizou facilmente.

Sem interromper os movimentos de vai e vem, Catra subiu até Adora e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Sua boceta é tão gulosa, sugando meu dedo dessa forma."

Adora praticamente convulcionou na cama.

"Oh, DEUSES!"

Catra a beijou no momento em que adicionou um segundo dedo. Adora gemendo bem na boca dela.

"Anh... Catra, oh porra! Mais forte!"

Ela obedeceu.

Catra enterrou os dedos até os nois e os enrolou, massageando por dentro e esfregando o clitóris de Adora com a palma da mão.

"Catra, eu vou-"

"Goza. Goza pra mim, Adora."

E então ela o fez, se arqueando na cama e gritando o nome de Catra.

**Oito: e construir um lar.**

Faziam um mês, três semanas, dezoito horas e treze minutos desde que a capitã Catra tinha tido o primeiro encontro com Adora. Desde então, ela vinha aprendendo cada vez mais sobre ela, adaptando sua vida e rotina para encaixar a loira cada vez mais dentro dela.

O resultado disso era que Catalina Applesauce não sabia se já tinha sido tão feliz. Ela nunca conheceu ninguém que a fizesse sentir como Adora fazia e agora ela sabia exatamente o porquê. Não existia alguém tão doce e idiota como ela.

Adora era boa, generosa, carinhosa e nobre e Catra não conseguia entender o porquê o destino tinha colocado as duas juntas. Ela sabia que não merecia alguém assim, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia evitar de agradecer todos os dias pela sorte que tivera. Catra era absolutamente grata e orgulhosa de Adora, que já passara por tanta coisa ruim em sua vida e ainda assim encontrava espaço em seu coração para olhar para ela como se ela fosse a única estrela no céu. Sorrir com o canto dos lábios levemente levantados e as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se ela fosse o motivo de toda a sua felicidade.

Catra amava tanto tudo isso.

Catra amava Adora. Mais do que tudo e qualquer pessoa que ela já conheceu.

E logo ela, que sempre fora livre e desapegada, caminhando em direção aos seus objetivos com determinação e sem nunca olhar para trás, tinha ficado de quatro por uma mulher.

E pior, ainda se orgulhava disso.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Catra estava assustada e com medo de perder alguém. Tão ruim, que apenas a possibilidade de Adora dizer a ela que isso não funcionaria mais a fazia entrar em pânico.

Quem diria aonde a pirata iria parar.

**~.~**

Adora estava em cima dela, suada e ofegante, movendo lentamente seus quadris, esfregando seus clitóris inchados e levando Catra a loucura.

Ela pensou em dizer a ela quando a loira entrelaçou seus dedos e começou a se mover mais rápido, gemendo o nome dela.

Quase disse quando circulou as pernas em volta dela, a abraçando tão forte que poderia muito bem esmagá-la, juntando seus lábios juntos com ansiedade, na pressa de calar os desejos de seu coração, querendo ter cada pedacinho da loira tão junto dela, que você não poderia dizer aonde uma começava e a outra acabava.

Sua boca se abriu quando Adora choramingou seu nome, gozando em cima dela, a gata vindo logo em seguida.

Mas Catra não conseguiu. Ela tinha medo.

Tudo o que ela fez foi deixar Adora aninhá-la em seu peito, dando permissão pela primeira vez para ela tocar suas orelhas, torcendo para que ela entendesse o que isso significava.

**~.~**

Catra adormeceu se sentindo segura, aquecida e livre. Livre o bastante para saber que não existia nenhum outro lugar que ela preferia estar que não fosse nos braços de Adora.

**[...]**

Era sempre Catra quem levantava primeiro. Ela saiu da cama, deixando Adora deliciosamente nua e enrolada em seus lençóis. A gata vestiu uma calcinha limpa e uma camisa larga velha e antes de sair, olhou para trás. Ela sempre olhava. A loira estava esparramada pelo colchão, roncando com um fio de baba na boca.

Catra sorriu.

Idiota.

E então saiu.

**[...]**

A pirata estava quase terminando de fritar os ovos quando sentiu os braços de Adora circulando sua cintura. Catra ficou envergonhada pela forma como seu coração acelerou e ela começou a ronronar imediatamente.

"Hey, Adora." O rabo de Catra se enrolou na coxa da loira. Ela não precisava se virar para saber que Adora estava sorrindo como uma idiota.

E talvez ela também estivesse.

"Hey, baby." Adora encontrou aquele pontinho entre o pescoço e o ombro de Catra e inspirou. Os pêlos da morena se arrepiaram. Droga. "Minha gatinha manhosa está fazendo o cafézinho pra mim?"

Catra fez cara feia, mas por dentro seu peito vibrou.

Sua.

"Eu vou tacar essa frigideira na sua cabeça, Adora!" Resmungou.

A loira riu e esticou o pescoço para depositar um beijo nos lábios dela. Um que se transformou em dois. Três. E de repente os ovos estavam quase queimando.

"Saia!" Catra bateu o rabo no nariz nela.

Adora se afastou, rindo e foi se sentar.

**[...]**

Catra colocou o prato com ovos na frente de Adora e serviu uma tigela de mingau para ela, só agora notando que a loira estava usando suas roupas — o coração da morena inchou de amor, quase não conseguindo guardar sozinho tantos sentimentos. Isso vinha acontecendo com alguma frequência, na verdade. Adora também tinha cortado o cabelo rente ao queixo e usava uma bandana vermelha e branca na cabeça.

Catra se sentou no lado oposto de Adora, pronta para comer, quando a loira, inconscientemente, ergueu a mão livre sobre a mesa e pegou a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos enquanto comia como se fosse um marinheiro, mal respirando entre as garfadas.

A morena observou a cena com o coração aos pulos.

Se fosse ser sincera, Catra soube que estava fodida na primeira vez em que se sentara ali com essa linda garota. Elas tinham acabado de acordar e a gata notou que poderia fazer essa mesma rotina com ela, todos os dias, sem se cansar.

Adora traçou os nois dos seus dedos, erguendo os olhos para ela e sorrindo com a boca meio cheia, daquele jeito que dizia que Catra era a sua pessoa favorita no mundo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, engolindo os ovos em seguida. A morena piscou. Uma. Duas vezes. E então riu. "Catra!" Adora riu junto, apertando seus dedos. "O que é, baby?"

Catra parou de rir.

Ponto fraco, Adora.

"Estou apaixonada por você."

Adora parou de sorrir imediatamente.

Catra não sabia muito bem o que esperava quando disse isso. Ela estava tão feliz, se sentindo tão bem, que só queria colocar para fora. Agora era como se a cadeira embaixo dela estivesse despencando em queda livre, vendo Adora ficar meio pálida.

Merda!

Suas mãos escorregaram, Adora sem reação enquanto Catra começava a sentir os primeiros sinais de pânico dentro de si.

Porra, não era a hora! Foi muito cedo!

Adora tinha tanta coisa na cabeça e Catra simplesmente jogou seus sentimentos em cima dela sem nem pensar.

"Olha eu..." Catra estava olhando para todos os lugares, menos para Adora, já sentindo sua garganta se fechar. Merda, merda, merda! "Você não precisa me dizer o mesmo- Você nem tem que sentir o mesmo! Eu..."

O estômago da gata deu um nó e pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu enjoada em seu navio, o silêncio de Adora a machucando como uma faca afiada alojada em seus pulmões, impedindo o ar de passar.

"Desculpa..." Ela engasgou, se levantando e correndo para fora da cozinha.

**[...]**

Catra se sentia patética enquanto chorava enrolada em uma bola na cama. Na cama que tinha o cheiro de Adora impregnado nela e a fazia recomeçar a chorar toda vez que parava. Ela sabia que não tinha _porque_ estar chorando. Adora não gostar dela da mesma forma não era o fim do mundo e nem se quer a surpreendia. As duas nunca falaram sobre ter algo a mais e Catra estar reagindo dessa forma só a fazia parecer chata e dramática e ela odiava isso.

A verdade é que Catra não sabia onde e nem quando, mas em algum momento, ela começara a criar expectativas. Expectativas de que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes dessa vez. Ela sempre tinha _sentido_ como se fossem com Adora. Como se a garota fosse seu porto seguro. Toda vez que Catra se jogasse, ela estaria lá para pegá-la. Como se, apenas _ser_ , fosse o suficiente para merecer seu amor. Por isso tinha sido tão fácil deixar seus sentimentos saírem.

Mas agora, tudo o que Catra sentia era medo. Medo de que Adora pensasse que os seus sentimentos atrapalhariam a convivência fácil que elas estavam construindo. Porque Catra não se importava se a loira não a amasse de volta. A única coisa que ela queria, era Adora.

"Catra?" Era a loira batendo na porta, sua voz ansiosa e preocupada.

Catra tentou limpar as lágrimas rapidamente, não querendo que Adora a visse desse jeito. Não queria que ela se sentisse culpada quando fosse rejeitar seus sentimentos.

Ela se sentou na cama e arrumou as cobertas, antes de dizer:

"Entra."

Adora abriu a porta, a expressão preocupada e caminhou meio hesitante até o pé da cama que há poucos horas atrás elas estavam deitadas juntas.

"Hey..." Ela sussurrou, temerosa, olhando para Catra com olhos azuis tempestuosos enquanto apertava os dedos freneticamente.

"Ei, está tudo bem, Adora." Catra tentou sorrir, mas não deu muito certo. Ela limpou a garganta. "Desculpa eu ter corrido de você." Olhou para baixo. "Foi meio infantil."

Adora exalou ruidosamente.

"Não tem problema, eu- Será que e-eu posso me aproximar de você?"

Catra ficou surpresa.

"Hm, claro..."

Adora subiu na cama, ficando ao lado de Catra e embaixo dos cobertores.

Elas se encararam.

Catra não entendia o porquê os olhos de Adora pareciam conter tanto medo.

"Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei." O coração de Catra a essa altura era apenas um zumbido em seus ouvidos. "E eu ia te contar, eu juro! Mas é que os dias foram passando..." Os olhos de Adora ficaram marejados. "E ficar com você é... Você é tão incrível, Catra! Você é esperta, engraçada, atenciosa..."

"Você está me rejeitando?" A morena franziu a testa.

"O QUÊ? Não! Deuses, mas é claro que não!" Adora agarrou suas mãos. "Eu nunca rejeitaria você!"

O nó que estava preso na garganta de Catra se afrouxou.

"Eu não estava entendendo nada!" Catra soltou uma risadinha meio nervosa e meio aliviada. "Você disse que ia me contar uma coisa e depois começou a me encher de elogios! Eu pensei que ou você diria que é casada ou a famosa frase: 'não é você, sou eu'."

Adora riu.

"Catra! Estou tentando dizer que eu te amo e você está estragando o clima!"

O coração de Catalina parou por um segundo, qualquer pensando coerente deixando a sua mente e tudo que ela ouvia, era:

Estou tentando dizer que eu te amo.  
Tentando dizer que eu te amo.  
Dizer que eu te amo.  
Que eu te amo.  
Eu te amo.

"Você me ama, Adora?" Catra sussurrou, com medo de que se ela disesse as palavras em voz alta, elas iriam embora e não voltariam mais.

"É claro que eu te amo!"

"Mas você-"

"Eu sei que eu não reagi muito bem na cozinha, ok?" Adora estralaçou seus dedos. "Mas você vai me deixar explicar?!"

Catra deu um sorriso cheio de dentes para ela, seu coração se enchendo de alegria.

"Posso ganhar um beijo antes?"

"Catra, é sério!" Adora tentou fazer cara feia, mas ela também sorria abertamente.

Catra fez beicinho. Adora revirou olhos e se abaixou para lhe dar um selinho, mas a morena a puxou pela nuca e o transformou num beijo molhado e necessitado. Adora se desequilibrou e caiu por cima dela, que a abraçou enquanto a beijava.

Quando elas se afastaram, sem fôlego, Catra disse, olhando para Adora e sorrindo como se ela fosse sua única razão de viver:

"Eu também te amo, Adora."

Os olhos da loira ficaram marejados novamente. Ela inspirou profundamente e disse:

"Catra, eu estou apaixonada por você desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos."

**[...]**

Os olhos de Catra se arregalaram enquanto ela deixava a frase fazer efeito dentro de si. E não importava quantas vezes ela a repetisse na sua cabeça, ainda assim não fazia sentido.

" _O quê?_ "

Adora começou a se levantar, se sentando e Catra imitou seus movimentos.

"Era isso que eu estava tentando te contar! Lá na cozinha, quando você disse que estava apaixonada por mim, eu não quis te magoar, Catra! Só agi daquela forma, porque não conseguia acreditar no que você estava dizendo! Eu esperei tantos anos para ouvir isso, que quando aconteceu... simplesmente não parecia real..." Suspirou.

"A garota por quem você se apaixonou... era _eu_?" Adora afirmou, sorrindo emocionada. "Mas... como?"

"Sea Hawk. Mermista também é uma sereia."

"Mermista era uma sereia?!"

Adora deu uma risadinha.

"Sim. O reino dela fica em Salineas, que é tipo, do lado de Etérnia. E... hm... Não sei se eu deveria te dizer isso, mas agora ela meio que é minha ex? Também não sei se eu posso chamá-la assim, já que a gente nunca teve nada sério." Catra ficou com cara feia. "Baby, não faz essa cara, você sabe que eu sempre amei você."

"Não estou fazendo cara nenhuma, Adora, você é que está imaginando coisas!" Cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Adora sorriu para Catra, como se achasse o ciúmes dela muito charmoso.

Isso desarmou a capitã completamente.

"Enfim, Mermista vivia reclamando de um tal de Sea Hawk na época, então um dia eu fiquei curiosa e resolvi subir para ver como ele era. Foi aí que conheci você." Os olhos de Adora brilharam e Catra sentia que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. "E bom, você de quinze anos era bem impressionante."

"Eu era um pé no saco total!" Catra se desviou do assunto, tentando ignorar a forma como seu corpo se aquecia de dentro para fora.

"Não! Você era maravilhosa." Adora começou a se aproximar até que pudesse passar os braços em volta de Catra e trazê-la para o seu colo. "Assim como é hoje em dia."

"Então por que você nunca falou comigo?" Passou os braços pelo pescoço da loira.

"Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas você era bem intimidante. Eu não podia simplesmente chegar do nada! Precisava de um plano..." Adora olhou para baixo. "Um plano perfeito que nunca parecia bom o suficiente."

"Então você foi amaldiçoada..."

"E pensei que você ficaria melhor sem mim..."

"Oh, Adora..." Catra segurou nos dois lados da cabeça dela e lhe deu um selinho demorado. "Eu amo você agora e teria amado você seis anos atrás."

A garota fungou e escondeu o rosto naquele pontinho entre o pescoço e o ombro de Catra, inspirando.

Elas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, antes que a morena falasse novamente:

"O que aconteceu no dia em que eu te conheci?"

Adora ficou toda vermelhinha.

"Depois que Glimmer e Micah me ajudaram, eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria atrás de você novamente. Então um dia eu estava voltando da casa de Mermista e ouvi você. Eu pensei que já que nunca íamos ter nada... Eu poderia almenos ter algo bom para me lembrar de você..."

"Adora, sua aberração!" Catra empurrou o ombro dela, rindo.

"O quê?! Catra, você poderia ter me impedido!"

"Nah, eu não poderia." A morena montou seus quadris. "E já que estamos sendo honestas aqui, eu também menti pra você."

"Seu sobrenome não é Applesauce, né?"

"O quê?! Claro que é!" Catra mordeu o ombro dela.

"Ai! Então o que é?"

Catra olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Adora para falar isso.

"Você é, definitivamente, a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci."

Adora colocou as mãos na cintura de Catra e sorriu para ela, presunçosa.

"É claro que eu sou! Você já olhou para mim? Eu sou linda!"

Catra sorriu.

"Argh! Me apaixonei por uma idiota!" E começou a se abaixar para beijá-la.

"Espera!" Catra parou. "Você não está com raiva de mim?"

"Não. Estou muito feliz e lisonjeada e talvez um pouco chatiada por ter perdido seis anos com você, mas você era uma criança, assim como eu. Não poderíamos ter feito muita coisa naquela época."

Adora piscou, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo e ao mesmo tempo também não pudesse ser mais grata. Ela abriu aquele sorriso para Catra, seus olhos fazendo aquela coisa de quando ficava emotiva e puxou suas testas juntas.

"Eu acho que você é o amor da minha vida, Catra", sussurrou.

Os olhos da pirata ficaram marejados, seu coração transbordando mais do que nunca.

"E eu tenho certeza de que você é o meu."

E então elas se beijaram. E ficaram na cama por um _longo_ tempo.


	6. Epílogo

**Um ano depois.**

"Você tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso, baby?" Adora a encarava com uma expressão ansiosa e preocupada, mas depois de tanto tempo convivendo com a garota, Catra também conseguia observar a centelha de excitação brilhando no prateado das irís azuis.

Catalina, que também estava igualmente nervosa e excitada, apertou a mão da sua noiva e tentou lhe dar um sorriso reconfortante.

Catra sabia que entrar na água como sereia, seria diferente de entrar como magicat, mas seu coração, que batia rudemente em seu peito, não parecia querer entender isso.

"Sua mãe conseguiu, não é? Então eu também consigo!"

Adora se virou para ela, circulando sua cintura. Catra se deixou amolecer nos braços da loira, agradecendo mentalmente pelo contato que aliviara um pouco sua ansiedade.

"Baby, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não tem problema se você não conseguir, nós podemos-"

"Não! Eu quero, Adora! Por mim, por você." Catra sorriu para ela. "E também pelos seus pais. Eles tem que conhecer a pessoa com quem a filha deles vai se casar, certo?"

Adora gemeu internamente. A loira já tinha dando vários avisos de que essa jornada poderia não ser tão fácil quanto Catra esperava, mas a mais nova integrante da Aliança tinha plena confiança em si mesma e acreditava que poderia se fazer dobrar até os mais carrundos pais.

"Ok", Adora suspirou, ainda um pouco preocupada. "Micah falou que é só você colocar o colar e pensar em ser uma sereia, que a mágica acontece."

Catra inspirou profundamente e segurando o colar, encontrou os olhos de Adora.

Ela achou toda a segurança de que precisava lá.

"Eu te amo, princesa", Catra sussurrou.

"Eu te amo mais, capitã."

Elas caminharam para dentro da água até que ela estivesse batendo em seus quadris. Em seguida Catra fechou os olhos, segurando o colar e pensou em ser uma sereia. Uma luz forte e brilhante começou a envolver todo o seu corpo e ela fechou os olhos. A única coisa que ela sentiu foi uma formigação gostosa. Quando Catalina Applesauce abriu os olhos, ela era uma sereia.

As duas sorriram, se abraçando, felizes pelo sucesso do plano. Adora também se transformou. Em seguida e de mãos dadas, elas nadaram em direção a Etérnia, enquanto o sol descia em tons de laranja e vermelho no horizonte.

Nadando em direção a uma nova aventura com Adora, Catra percebera que não havia muita diferença entre estar em seu navio e estar no mar. Porque desde que ela estivesse ao lado da sua loirinha idiota, ela estaria em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um oi pra quem tá lendo isso pelo: spirit, wattpad e ao3.
> 
> Em primeiro lugar eu preciso agradecer a Aura (blackcleryberry, no twitter) por ter feito a fanart incrível que me deu inspiração para escrever a fic mais rápida da minha vida! Serião, isso foi surreal! E também por ter permitido o uso das artes nos capítulos - infelizmente está só no wattpad :(. Você é incrível e muito talentosa, eu só desejo sucesso pra ti.
> 
> Agradecimentos a Anny danversx, a Bea catraletters e vaninha_pitica, do wattpad. Os textos que vocês fizeram deixaram meu coração mais quentinho do pão fresto. Eu chorei e ri muito com todos os comentários de vocês, aqui, é de vocês ❤
> 
> A Luna applevintsge, do wattpad e Sonim e Milene Mij_JS, do spirit. Quando chegaram aqui era tudo mato, né? Obrigada por serem os primeires a darem uma chance para APEAS, serião. E Mi, que rapidez é essa fia? Nunca vi alguém comentar tão rápido em uma fic minha, sua ansiedade me deixou extremamente feliz 🥰
> 
> E por último, mas não menos importante, agradecimentos a todes que leram, acompanharam, favoritaram, comentaram, colocaram na lista de leituras e falaram comigo em privado. Vocês são meu combustível para continuar criando e sem o feedback incrível que eu recebi, talvez APEAS tivesse sido apenas mais um projeto que eu jogaria na gaveta. Eu falo muito sério quando eu digo que CADA COMENTÁRIO CONTA. Mesmo que não pareça grande coisa o que você tem a dizer, pra mim é uma injeção de serotonina direto na veia. Muito obrigada, de coração, por todo o carinho que vocês me deram. Vocês são todes uma parte da construção de APEAS, agora. E não é porque eu não disse seu nome lá em cima, que você é menos importante.
> 
> i love you, guys. so much.
> 
> Obrigada por caminharam essa jornada comigo,
> 
> Cinti.
> 
> p.s: desculpa se estiver meio ruim, é a primeira vez que eu faço isso 🤡


End file.
